You're Mine! Forever!
by V3Yagami
Summary: Mereka bersahabat sejak kecil, tetapi ketika mereka tumbuh dewasa, tumbuh perasaan lain di dalam diri mereka masing-masing, apakah mereka bisa tetap bersama, atau persahabatan mereka harus pecah? Rated M untuk jaga-jaga.
1. Chapter 1

haiii...ini fic Naruto ku yang ke 2, aku sangat berterima kasih atas respon yang sangat mengagetkan pada para reader yang mereview fic ku lucky for loving you, aku g nyangka bakal banyak yang suka..hehhehhee...pada dasarnya aku suka kisah yang tragis, atau yang horror dan mistery, cuma aku lebih suka kisah yang dimana tokohnya ada yang mati, hehehe...jadi terbuatlah lucky for loving you.

dan sekarang aku buat fic yang baru, semoga kalian suka yah, aku akan berusaha supaya fic ini sebagus lukcy for loving you, hehheee...thank you before..

descalaimer : Naruto bukan punyakuuuu...

* * *

"Ahahahahhaaa….Narutoooo tunggu akuuu." Teriak gadis kecil berambut pink yang sedang berlarian di padang rumput yang luas dan penuh dengan bunga-bunga indah. Tiba-tiba gadis kecil itu terjatuh dan menangis kesakitan.

"Huaaaaaaa." Ketika gadis kecil itu menangis, Naruto menghampirinya dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Heii..Sakura…jangan menangis, jadi anak perempuan itu harus kuat..ayo pegang tanganku." Kata Naruto yang masih berumur 6 tahun dan sakura 5 tahun.

"Ng…." kata Sakura yang sudah tersenyum.

Mereka berlarian sampai sore, rumah Naruto berada disamping kiri rumah Sakura, ketika mereka pulang, disamping kanan rumah Sakura yang kosong sudah ada yang menempati, keluarga yang baru pindah.

"Ha..Naruto..ada yang baru pindah..lihat.." kata Sakura menunjuk kearah rumah itu di kejauhan."Ayo kita kesanaa..siapa tahu ada anak seumuran dengan kita, jadi kita bisa dapat teman baruuu.." teriak Sakura sambil berlari.

"Ah..heii..tungguuu.." teriak Naruto yang tidak didengarkan oleh Sakura, Naruto pun adalah anak baru didaerah itu, dan anak yang satu-satunya mau berteman dengan dia adalah Sakura, karena Naruto anak yang nakal dan tidak bisa diam. Sakura mendekati keluarga itu dan melihat ada seorang anak seumuran dengan Naruto berambut Hitam sedang berbicara dengan kakaknya. Ketika Sakura ingin mendekatinya.

"Ah..haaaiiiii anak maniisss…apa kamu anak daerah sini?" kata seorang ibu yang cantik berambut panjang.

"Ah..iyaa..rumahku tepat berada disamping rumah anda..perkenalkan saya Sakura Haruno.." kata Sakura membungkuk.

"Waaahhh…anak manis yang sopan." Kata ibu itu.

"Heeiii Sakura…kamu itu semangat sekali siih.." kata Naruto yang ngos-ngosan.

"Ah… apa kamu teman Sakura?" tanya ibu itu.

"Iya, namaku Uzumaki Naruto." Kata Naruto menyengir dan dipukul kepalanya oleh sakura.

"Aw..sakitt..kamu kenapa sih." Kata Naruto.

"Kata ibuku, kalau memberi salam kepada orang yang lebih dewasa kita harus sopan, tidak boleh cengar-cengir seperti itu! Ulangi!" kata Sakura.

"Aaahh..baiklah..salam kenal aku Uzumaki Naruto." Kata Naruto yang sedikit membungkuk.

"Hihihihihi…kalian anak-anak yang lucuu..mari kuperkenalkan dengan anakku." Ajak ibu itu untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Sasukeee…Itachi…kenalkan, anak-anak ini tetangga kita yang baru." Kata ibu itu.

Sakura melihat Sasuke yang sedang memeluk foto seorang lelaki, dia memandang dengan tatapan dingin kepada Naruto dan Sakura.

"Hai..aku Itachi…" kata Itachi yang menghentikan perkataannya karena melihat Sakura memandang foto yang sedang dipeluk Sasuke.

"Ah..Itu ayah kami, baru saja meninggal 2 minggu yang lalu karena penyakit." Kata Itachi tersenyum pada Sakura.

Sakura yang kaget mendengar kata-kata meninggal langsung menangis.

"Huuuuaaaaaa…"

"Heii..kenapa kamu menangiis." Kata ibu itu sambil memeluk Sakura.

"Tidak tahu…karena sepertinya sedih sekali ditinggal oleh ayaaah..Sakura tidak mau ditinggal ayaaah..dan sepertinya…Sasuke itu sangat sedih…sampai-sampai dia tidak tersenyum padaku…huaaaaaaaaaaa" tangis Sakura.

"Bodooooh..jangan menangiiss… semua orang itu pasti akan meninggal." Kata Naruto

"Huuuu…tapi…tapi….sepertinya Sasuke sediih sekalii…" kata Sakura yang tetap menangis.

"Sakura…selain manis kamu juga anak yang baik…" kata ibu itu sambil memeluk Sakura." Kami memang sedih…apalagi Sasuke yang sangat dekat dengan ayahnya, tapi Sasuke tidak menangis sewaktu ayahnya meninggal, dia anak yang kuat, terima kasih yah sudah menangis untuk kami." Katanya dengan lembut.

Sakura langsung menghampiri Sasuke dan memegang tangannya.

"Sasuke itu menangis tante… dia menangis didalam sini." Kata Sakura menunjuk dadanya Sasuke. "Sasuke tenang saja, kalau Sasuke tidak mau menangis, biar Sakura yang menangis untukmu." Kata Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

"Aahh…kalau begitu, aku bagian yang menenangkan kalian." Kata Naruto.

Sasuke yang kaget karena Sakura mengucapkan isi hatinya tiba-tiba menangis, dan lama-lama mengencang, dan diikuti oleh tangisan Sakura.

"Huaaaaaaaaa…" tangis Sasuke.

Itachi dan Ibunya hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anak-anak kecil yang sangat lucu, akhirnya Ibu Sasuke memeluk mereka bertiga. Sesudah Sasuke dan Sakura selesai menangis, mereka pergi ke taman belakang rumah Sasuke untuk bikin pesta selamat datang kecil-kecilan.

"Oh..jadi kamu sudah bisa bela diri sejak umur 3 tahun." Kata Naruto kagum. "Ajari aku..ajari akuu…"

"Ah..Sakura juga mauuuu." Kata Sakura.

"Tidak boleeh." Kata Sasuke.

"Haaa..kenapaaaa…" kata Sakura sedih.

"Karena kamu wanita,kata ayahku kita itu belajar bela diri untuk melindungi wanita, jadi kalau kamu belajar bela diri juga, nanti kita melindungi siapa." Kata Sasuke.

Ibu Sasuke dan Itachi yang sedang menyiapkan makanan tertawa melihat Sasuke yang akhirnya bisa akrab dengan anak seumuran dengannya, Sakura memang hebat. Itulah yang dipikir oleh ibu Sasuke.

"mereka polos sekali." Kata Itachi yang melihat Sasuke memberikan contoh gerakan bela diri kepada Naruto.

"Hihihi..yaaah…sangat polos…sepertinya Sasuke akan betah disini, dan…" kata Ibunya memandang Sakura. "sepertinya posisiku bagi Sasuke nanti akan tergeser."

"Hahahahaa….. bisa jadi." Kata Itachi.

3 tahun kemudian.

"Selamat ulang tahuun Sakuraaaa." Teriak Naruto dan Sasuke yang sudah memasuki kamar Sakura dan membawa hadiah.

"Waaahh..kalian membawa hadiah untuk Sakuraaaa…..Sakura senaaang sekalii…" kata Sakura memeluk mereka berdua.

"Ah..Sakura..kita rayakan di markas kita saja yuk." Ajak Sasuke.

"Iya…kami sudah menghiasnya…" kata Naruto.

"Ayooo…" kata Sakura yang semangat.

Markas mereka adalah pohon besar yang ada di padang rumput itu, Itachi membuatkan rumah pohon yang lumayan besar untuk mereka, hiasan itu pun sebagian besar Itachi yang melakukannya.

"Waahh..indah sekaliii…" kata Sakura yang melihat hiasan-hiasan dirumah pohon tersebut. "Siapa yang menghiasnya? Ah…sudah pasti kalian yaaah.."

Sasuke dan Naruto saling pandang menyengir pahit, mereka tidak mau Sakura tahu bahwa yang menghiasnya adalah Itachi.

"Ayo Sakura…tiup lilinnya dan sebutkan permintaanmu." Kata Sasuke yang memberikan kue kecil berlilin 8, karena Sakura berulang tahun yang ke-8.

"Hhhhmmmm….Aku ingin kita bersama selamanya sampai kita mati nanti." Kata Sakura tersenyum dan meniup lilinnya.

"Horeee…..kalau begitu, nanti kalau sudah besar aku akan menikahimu Sakura." Kata Sasuke dengan polos.

"Tidaaaak..aku yang akan menikahi Sakura." Bantah Naruto.

"Tidaaak..kamu tidak bisa melindungi Sakura, bela diri saja masih jagoan aku." Kata Sasuke.

"Tapi aku akan jadi hebat nanti, dan pasti aku akan keren, jadi aku yang pantas untuk Sakura." Kata Naruto.

"Kamu ngotot banget sih, Sakura lebih pantas denganku." Kata Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam mendengar debat antara Sasuke dan Naruto, dan menghentikan mereka.

"Aaahh..sudaaah…sudaaahh…kita menikah bertiga sajaaa…gimanaaa?" usul Sakura.

"Ah..ide baguus." Kata Naruto.

"Oh iyaa yaa..dengan begitu, kita bertiga juga bisa terus bersama." Kata Sasuke.

"Iya kaan..ayo kita berjanji." Kata Sakur memegang tangan Sasuke dan Naruto, lalu mereka mengucapkan kalimat dengan bersamaan.

"Kita akan terus bersama selamanya sampai mati nanti" kata mereka bertiga sambil memejamkan mata, lalu mereka membuka mata mereka dan tertawa.

"Ah..Sakura, buka kado dariku" kata Naruto.

"Baiklaah." Kata Sakura yang membuka kadonya, ketika Sakura membuka kadonya, isi kado tersebut adalah jepit rambut yang lucu.

"Waahh..terima kasih Naruto." Kata Sakura yang langsung memakainya.

Lalu Sakura membuka kado dari Sasuke, dan isi kadonya adalah 3 buah gelang yang sama.

"waahh…gelaaang…lucu sekalii..tapi kenapa ada 3 buah?" tanya Sakura.

"Itu untukmu, aku dan Naruto, kita harus terus memakainya yaah, bisa dilonggarkan juga kok." Kata Sasuke.

Akhirnya mereka bercanda ria di rumah pohon sampai sore.

"Ah…sudah sore, kita harus pulang." Kata Sakura.

"Iya, ibu pasti khawatir." Kata Sasuke.

Mereka turun dari rumah pohon memakai tangga yang sudah dibikin satu paket dengan rumahnya oleh Itachi. Ketika Sakura sampai dirumahnya.

"Aku pulaaaang." Sapa Sakura.

"Ah..sayaaang…selamat dataaang, bagaimana pestamu bersama Naruto dan Sasuke?" tanya Ibu Sakura dengan lembut.

"Asiiik buu..mereka menghias rumah pohon kami dengan sangat indaaaah sekali, mereka juga memberikan hadiah untukku." Kata Sakura menunjukkan jepit rambut dan gelang dari mereka berdua.

"Ooohh…begitu…baguslaaah.." kata Ibunya tersenyum sedih.

"Kenapa bu? Sepertinya ibu…." Sakura tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena melihat rumahnya sudah sangat rapih dan kardus dimana-mana.

"Ibu..kenapa semua barang-barang rumah tidak ada? Kenapa banyak kardus bu?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Sakura…" kali ini ayahnya yang berbicara. "ayah dipindahkan tugas keluar negri…jadi kita semua harus pindah dari sini."

Sakura mulai mengerti maksud dari kardus-kardus tersebut.

"Ah..luar negri itu dimana? Berapa lama kita disana? Boleh tidak aku mengajak Sasuke dan Naruto." Kata Sakura.

"Tidak bisa sayang, mereka mempunyai keluarga sendiri, kita akan pindah ke tempat yang sangat jauh, kita menyebrangi lautan." Jelas sang ayah.

"Tidak mau!" kata Sakura membentak. "Aku tidak mau pergi ke tempat yang tidak ada Sasuke dan Narutonya..pokoknya aku tidak mau!" kata Sakura yang mulai menangis.

"Sakura, tolong mengertilah, kami tidak ada pilihan lain, tidak mungkin ayah meninggalkan kamu berdua dengan ibu saja disana." Kata sang ayah.

"Tidaaaak…pokoknya aku tidaak mauuuu!" kata Sakura berteriak dan lari dari rumah, sang ibu mengejarnya dan berteriak didepan rumah sangat kecang, karena Sakura berlari sangat kencang.

"SAKURAAAAAA!" teriak ibunya yang membuat Naruto dan Sasuke mendengarnya dan keluar dari rumah mereka bersama ibu mereka masing-masing.

"Ah..Nadeshiko..ada apa?" tanya Kushina ibu Naruto.

"Ah..Sakura..dia lari karena…dia sangat kaget dan tidak menerima berita kepindahan kami." Kata Nadeshiko.

"Sakura lari? Kemanaaaa?" tanya Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Tidak tahu, tadi dia lari kearah sana." Tanpa berpikir panjang Naruto dan Sasuke berlari kearah yang Nadeshiko tunjuk.

"Ah..Narutoooo…habiskan makananmu duluuu…" teriak Kushina.

"ini lebih penting buuu…" jawab Naruto sambil lari.

"Tenang saja, kalau yang turun tangan Sasuke dan Naruto, Sakura pasti mau menurut." Kata Mikoto ibunya Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Kushina.

"Hubungan mereka bertiga lebih dari sekedar sahabat..aku bisa merasakannya.." kata Mikoto tersenyum.

Sasuke dan Naruto berlari kearah yang sama karena mereka mempunyai pikiran yang sama bahwa Sakura pasti pergi ke rumah pohon mereka, sesampainya disana, benar saja, Sakura sedang menangis sendirian di pojokan rumah pohon.

"Kamu ini kalau menangis pasti sendirian." Kata Sasuke.

"Padahal kalau kita menangis, kamu selalu ada disamping kita." Sambung Naruto.

"Huuu..Huuuuuu…..aku tidak mau keluar negriiii….. aku tidak mau berpisah dari kaliaaan…" kata Sakura yang menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kalau begitu tinggal saja dirumahku atau dirumah Sasuke." Kata Naruto.

"Bodoh..tidak semudah itu, sudah pasti Sakura harus ikut dengan orang tuanya." Kata Sasuke.

"Huuu…Huuu..Luar negri itu..kita terpisah oleh lautan…sangat jauuuh sekalii…dan aku tidak tahu akan kembali kesini atau tidak." Sakura makin menangis.

Sasuke dan Naruto tidak tega melihat Sakura menangis, akhirnya mereka berdua memeluk Sakura.

"Kirim surat pada kami yah." Kata Sasuke sambil memeluk.

"Kami pasti akan mengirim surat padamu juga." Kata Naruto yang juga memeluknya.

"Jangan akrab dengan cowok lain disana." Kata Sasuke.

"berteman yang banyak dengan wanita." Kata Naruto.

"Makan yang benar, jangan sampai sakit." Kata Sasuke yang mulai menangis.

"Kalau dimusim salju, jangan lupa memakai jaket kalau keluar." Kata Naruto yang juga mulai menangis.

Sakura yang merasa hangat karena dipeluk Naruto dan Sasuke tambah menangis dan membalas pelukan mereka, mereka menangis sampai beberapa jam bersama-sama. Sampai pada akhirnya Sasuke dan Naruto berhasil membujuk Sakura untuk pulang. Dalam perjalanan pulang, Sakura yang ditengah-tengah antara Sasuke dan Naruto bergandengan tangan, sesampainya dirumah, ibu-ibu mereka masih diluar menunggu kepulangan mereka, ketika melihat anak-anak mereka dari kejauhan.

"Apa kubilang, mereka berdua pasti bisa mengatasinya." Kata Mikoto tersnyum.

Kushina dan Nadeshiko tersenyum melihat keakraban mereka, Nadeshiko sendiri tidak tega memisahkan mereka, tapi apa boleh buat, karena suaminya ditugaskan diluar, jadi mereka harus ikut.

"Ibu..maafkan aku.." kata Sakura yang tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Iya…maafkan ayah dan ibu juga yah, karena terpaksa memisahkan kalian." Kata Nadeshiko. "Tapi aku janji, sebisa mungkin pasti kita akan kembali kesini."

"Janji yaa tanteee…" kata Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Iya..aku janji…makanya, selama berpisah, kalian jadi anak yang baik yah, patuh pada orang tua kalian." Kata Nadeshiko.

"Iyaaaaa….kami janji akan menurut pada orang tua kami..asal tante janji Sakura pasti kembali kesini." Kata Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Iyaaa…tante pasti menepati janji tante, sekarang sudah malam, kalian istirahat saja, terima kasih yah sudah membawa Sakura pulang." Kata Nadeshiko.

Merekapun kembali kerumah masing-masing, pagi harinya, keberangkatan Sakura diantar dengan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Selalu pakai gelangnya yah." Kata Sasuke menunjukkan lengannya yang memakai gelang.

"Iya." Kata Sakura yang juga menunjukan gelangnya.

"Sakura..sudah waktunya berangkat." Kata sang ibu.

"Iya, sebentar bu.." kata Sakura."Ini..aku membuatnya tadi malam, disimpan yah, dan ini.." kata Sakura memberikan masing-masing 2 benda pada Sasuke dan Naruto, benda itu adalah gambar mereka bertiga yang sedang tertawa bersama dan liontin yang dalamnya ada foto mereka bertiga yang sedang tertawa polos.

"Saat aku kembali, tunjukan benda ini sebagai bukti bahwa itu adalah kalian." Kata Sakura.

"Hihihihi…tanpa ini pun aku pasti akan mengenalimu." Kata Sasuke.

"Sakuraaa.." panggil ibunya dengan lembut. Sakura mulai menangis lagi.

"Huuuu huuu huhuuuu…selamat ting.." sebelum menyelesaikan kalimat itu, Sasuke dan Naruto menyelaknya.

"Sampai Jumpa lagi." Kata Sasuke dan Naruto sambil menyium pipi Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum. "Ng..Sampai Jumpa lagiii." Kata Sakura yang berlari memasuki mobil mereka.

Ketika mobil berjalan, Sakura mengeluarkan kepalanya dan melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke dan Naruto. mereka yang sudah saling menyayangi terpisah selama 8 tahun, 8 tahun yang mereka tidak sadari bahwa perasaan mereka bukanlah sekedar sayang terhadap teman kecil, tapi juga tumbuh perasaan cinta pada tiap masing masing perasaan. Kecuali Sakura yang tidak menyadarinya, Naruto dan Sasuke sudah menyadari perasaan mereka masing-masing dari kecil. Hingga mereka yang sekarang sudah berumur 17 tahun dan masuk SMA.

* * *

ini baru pertama kalinya aku bikin kisah masa kecil... kisah masa kecil ini aku ambil dari kisah nyata waktu aku kecil...heheheee..tapi untuk selanjutnya itu semua full of fiction...

heheheee...

terima kasih yah udah ngebaca fic ku...mmmuuaaaahhh! ^o^


	2. Chapter 2

yup...ini lah chapter 2... mungkin aku akan menjadikan cerita ini agak sedikit misterius...gpp kan? heheheee...

discalimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Pagi yang benar-benar cerah menyelimuti seorang pemuda yang sedang berjalan sendiri untuk sekolah, tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Sasukeeeeeeeee." Teriak pemuda berambut kuning.

"Ah…Naruto.." jawabnya singkat.

Naruto datang menghampiri Sasuke dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan.

"Hah…hah…hah… kamu! Kenapa tidak menungguku sih!" sewot Naruto.

"Tadi aku sudah memanggilmu, tapi kata ibumu kau masih tidur, yasudah aku tinggal saja, dari pada aku telat." Kata Sasuke.

"Huuu…setidaknya bangunkan aku dikamar dan ucapkan selamat pagi padaku." Kata Naruto dengan nada menggoda.

"Kau menjijikan." Kata Sasuke ketus.

"Heeeiii…apa itu yang kau ucapkan pada sahabatmu ini." kata Naruto menyenderkan lengan kirinya pada bahu Sasuke.

"Hahahahaha… maaf, aku cowok normal Naruto, kalau kau minta dibangunkan seperti itu, kau bisa minta pada ibumu." Kata Sasuke.

"Aku juga normal, bodoh!, kau tahu, ibuku kalau membangunkanku itu sangat menyeramkan, bahkan dia menarik selimutku dengan kencang sehingga aku terjatuh." Kata Naruto.

"Yaaahh…ibumu memang menyeramkan kalau marah, tapi dia cantik, tidak sepertimu, heran… kamu ini anak siapa sih." Kata Sasuke.

"Heeeh! Sialan kau!" sewot Naruto. "Eh…aku dengar, kemarin anak kelas sebelah menyatakan cinta padamu yah..siapa namanya? Ng…anu…ng…itu…" kata Naruto berfikir.

"Ah, iya…aku tidak tahu namanya." Kata Sasuke.

"Oh iya ya...hehehe..., sejak kapan kamu kenal anak cewek disekolahan yah, yang kau tahu kan hanya anak cowoknya saja." Kata Naruto heran. "Itu sudah yang keberapa kau tolak?"

"Tidak tahu, aku tidak menghitungnya, tidak penting." Kata Sasuke.

"Ahahahahaa…dingin sekali kamu, kalau kau seperti ini nanti tidak ada yang mau sama kamu loh." Kata Naruto.

"Bagus kan kalau begitu, dengan begitu aku hanya miliknya seorang." Kata Sasuke tersenyum ke Naruto.

Naruto terdiam saat Sasuke melontarkan kata-kata 'miliknya' karena dia tahu 'nya' yang dimaksud itu adalah teman kecil mereka yang sangat mereka cintai.

"Dia belum datang juga yah." Kata Naruto sedih. "Sudah 8 tahun…"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia hanya bisa terdiam, karena sudah 5 tahun Sakura tidak memberi kabar kepada mereka, surat tidak lagi datang, foto yang biasanya Sakura kirimpun tidak lagi datang.

"Mungkin dia menemukan orang baru disana dan melupakan kita." Jawab Sasuke kesal.

"Ah…Sakura tidak mungkin seperti itu…" kata Naruto yang ragu dengan perkataannya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka telah sampai disekolahan, saat ini mereka duduk di kelas 2, dan sangat beruntung Naruto dan Sasuke selalu sekelas, Sasuke adalah murid yang sangat jenius dalam segala hal, begitu pula Naruto, hanya saja Naruto lemah di bahasa inggris dan matematika, mereka berdua juga menjadi pangeran sekolahan, banyak gadis-gadis yang tergila-gila pada mereka, Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum, tapi Sasuke tidak pernah melirik mereka sekalipun. Tapi disitulah para gadis makin tergila-gila padanya. Ketika mereka masuk kelas, pas sekali bel masuk berbunyi, guru mereka datang memasuki kelas.

"Pagi semuanyaaaa." Sapa guru wanita yang cantik.

"Pagi bu Kurenai." Sapa seluruh murid.

"Kita kedatangan murid baru disini, nah ayo masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu." Kata Kurenai memprsilahkan.

Datanglah 2 murid baru masuk kekelas mereka, 1 cowok dan 1 cewek, yang cowok mempunyai rambut berwarna merah, dan yang cewek berambut pink. Ketika Naruto dan Sasuke melihat cewek itu, Naruto langsung teriak.

"Ah…Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." Teriak Naruto dengan semangat.

Sakura menoleh kearah Naruto dan tersenyum, senyuman Sakura membuat Sasuke yang dingin terhadap wanita itu tersenyum, dan itu membuat para cewek dikelas kaget.

"Haaa? Sasuke tersnyum? Siapa sih wanita itu!"

"Sasuke tersenyum….jangan-jangan itu pacarnya, memang cantik sih, tapi aku tidak rela."

"Naruto juga kenapa bisa kenal dengannya sih?"

Suara gemuruh para cewek menyelimuti kelas.

"Harap tenang dulu semuanya." Teriak Kurenai."nah, silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian."

"Hai, aku Sakura Haruno, kalian bisa panggil aku Sakura, salam kenal smuanya…dan ini…" kata Sakura mengenalkan cowok disebelahnya yang memandang dengan tatapan dingin, setipe dengan Sasuke.

"Ini, kakakku…orang tua kami menikah dan kami menjadi Saudara, umurnya beda 3 bulan denganku, namanya Gaara, orangnya memang pendiam, jadi aku yang mewakilinya memperkenalkan diri." Kata Sakura tersenyum.

"Waaah..tampan yah." Kata cewek-cewek berbisik dikelas. "Iya, tapi tatapannya menyeramkan, lebih menyeramkan dari Sasuke."

"Baiklah, Sakura… silahkan duduk ditempat yang kosong." Kata Kurenai.

Sakura menghampiri kursi yang kosong, kebetulan sekali kursi yang kosong itu ada ditengah-tengah antara Naruto dan Sasuke, sedangkan Gaara duduk persis dibelakang Sakura, ketika Sakura duduk ditempatnya, Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke dan Naruto dan mengangkat pergelangan tangannya menunjukkan gelang tanda persahabatan mereka dengan senyuman, Naruto dan Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang sama. Selama pelajaran dimulai, Sakura focus terhadap pelajaran, sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto terkadang menoleh kearah Sakura, memastikan Sakura benar-benar ada disamping mereka, sementara itu Gaara terus memandangi Sasuke dan Narto dengan tatapan seperti ingin membunuh. Jam pelajaran pun selesai.

"Baiklah, hari ini cukup sampai disini." Kata Kurenai.

"Terima kasih bu." Kata seluruh murid.

"Hei Sakura, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami kalau kau kembali." Kata Naruto.

"Maaf…hehehe…" kata Sakura tersenyum.

"Lagipula, rumahmu tadi pagi masih sepi-sepi saja, kenapa kamu bisa disini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, kami duluan yang menuju kesini, barang-barang menyusul." Jawab Sakura.

"Ehm…dan…" kata Sasuke melirik ke Gaara.

Sakura menyadari hal itu dan langsung memberi penjelasan singkat.

"Banyak hal yang terjadi, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang, nanti…" tapi omongan Sakura terpotong.

"Sakura" panggil Gaara dengan tanpa ekspresi.

Sakura dan kedua sahabatnya itu menoleh kearah Gaara, dan Sakura menghampiri Gaara.

"Aku mau pulang." Kata Gaara singkat.

"Ah…i…iya…kalian…aku pulang duluan yah." Pamit Sakura.

"Ah…rumah kita kan berdekatan, kita pulang bareng saja." Kata Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa…maaf…lain kali saja yah." Kata Sakura, Gaara mendahului Sakura yang masih berbicara dengan kedua sahabatnya itu. Ketika Sakura meu menghampiri Gaara, dia memberi secarcik kertas pada Naruto dan Sasuke, lalu keluar bersama Gaara, ketika mereka melihat kertas itu, tertulis nomor handphone Sakura. Sasuke dan Naruto bingun dengan kejadian tadi.

"hei, Sasuke…kau merasa aneh tidak?" tanya Naruto.

"Sangat…apalagi dengan laki-laki berambut merah itu." Jawab Sasuke.

"Ya…mau apa kamu?" tanya Naruto melihat Sasuke mengeluarkan handphonenya.

"Menyuruh Sakura untuk bertemu di tempat biasa." Kata Sasuke.

"Ah…ide bagus, kamu pintar Sasuke." Kata Naruto. "Kapan kau menyuruhnya datang?"

"Sekarang." Kata Sasuke tersenyum dan berjalan.

"Ah…tunggu akuuu."

Mereka berjalan menuju tempat biasa mereka berkumpul. Tidak ada yang berubah, bahkan rumah pohon itu lebih besar karena diperbesar oleh Sasuke, Naruto dan Itachi. Sesampainya mereka disana, Sakura belum datang, akhirnya mereka menunggu Sakura sambil berbengong ria.

"Sakura lama sekaliiiii…~~~~ aku kangeeen~~~~" kata Naruto.

"Sasukeeee…Narutoooo…." Teriak Sakura dari bawah, Sasuke dan Naruto melihat kebawah, dan mleihat Sakura yang kini telah tumbuh dewasa dan sangat cantik, rambutnya yang panjang tertiup angina di padang rumput itu. Sakura menaiki tangga rumah pohon tersebut, ketika sampai diatas, Sakura memeluk mereka berdua.

"Huaaaa….aku kangeeeeen sekaliii…." Teriak Sakura sambil memeluk mereka.

"Iya…kami juga kangen Sakura." Kata Naruto

"Aku senang kau datang." Kata Sasuke memeluk Sakura sendirian dan menyingkirkan tubuh Naruto.

"Aw…sialan ku Sasuke! Jangan memonopoli Sakura sendirian doong!" sewot Naruto.

"Ahahaha…ah iya…maaf aku tidak bisa lama-lama." Kata Sakura.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Ehm…ada sedikit masalah…" kata Sakura ragu.

"Sakura, siapa Gaara itu." Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah serius.

Sakura melihat kearah Sasuke dan Naruto dan menghela nafas.

"Hhhhhhh…jadi begini ceritanya…2 tahun aku tinggal disana, orang tuaku bercerai, aku dibawa oleh ayahku, 1 tahun kemudian ayahku menikah lagi dengan ibunya Gaara, ayah Gaara sendiri meninggal karena sakit, Gaara sangat bergantung padaku, walaupun awalnya dia sangat kasar dan jutek padaku, tapi lama-lama dia jadi sayang padaku, kami benar-benar sudah seperti bersaudara, setelah menikah, beberapa tahun kemudian, ibu Gaara dan ayahku meninggal karena kecelakaan, karena kami tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi, akhirnya ibuku kembali untuk merawat kami, dank arena ibuku sudah janji pada kalian akan kembali kesini, makanya sekarang aku ada disini." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

"Ternyata begitu… aku jadi makin cinta sama ibumu, dia menepati janjinya." Kata Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, kenalkan saja Gaara pada Itachi, mungkin sesame sosok KAKAK mereka bisa saling mengerti." Kata Sasuke yang rada sinis.

"Sasuke, Gaara tidak bisa bergaul…dia sangat pendiam." Kata Sakura, reuni mereka terpotong karena Sakura mendapat telepon dari Gaara yang menyuruhnya pulang.

"Hallo? Ah Gaara…iya…aku sedang bersama sahabatku…tidak bisa sebentar lagi?...kalau begitu 5 menit lagi…" kata Sakura yang menggoda. "Ah…jangan…iya iya…aku segera kesana." Sakura menutup teleponnya dan melihat kearah 2 saudaranya itu.

"Maaf yah…aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana tapi sebisa mungkin aku akan mengakrabkan Gaara dengan kalian secepatnya…" kata Sakura tersenyum. "Aku pulang yah." Dan Sakura pun menuruni rumah kedua mereka.

"Brengsek! Si Gaara itu cari mati denganku." Kata Sasuke.

"Heii…hei…heii…cemburumu itu keterlaluan, bagaimanapun juga dia kakaknya Sakura sekarang." Kata Naruto.

"Dan bagaimanapun juga dia itu awalnya orang lain, kau tahu… mereka tidak ada hubungan darah, mereka bisa saja saling jatuh cinta dan pad akhirnya mereka menikah, kalau sampai itu terjadi aku bersumpah akan membunuh mereka berdua." Kata Sasuke dengan nada kesal.

"Hei…Sasuke kau keterlaluan sekali bicaranya, pakai akal sehatmu, bunuh Gaara sih tidak apa-apa, tapi kalau Sakura juga ikutan dibunuh, kau sinting namanya." Kata Naruto.

"Lebih baik begitu, dari pada Sakura dimiliki oleh orang lain, dulu pernah kubilang padamu, kita akan menjadi anak yang baik bila perlu, asal kita bisa melakukan semua yang kita inginkan." Kata Sasuke.

"Hahaha..iya memang benar…tapi tarik lagi ucapanmu tadi, bikin merinding saja." Kata Naruto.

Sakura berlari sampai rumahnya.

"Aku pulaaaang." Sapanya. "Loh? Kok sepi.." Sakura menemukan note dari ibunya. _'ibu ketempat nenek dulu, besok baru pulang, titip Gaara ya.'_ Selagi membaca pesan itu Sakura dikagetkan oleh sentuhan di pundaknya dari belakang.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!" teriak Sakura.

"Ini aku, berisik sekali kamu sampai teriak seperti itu!" sewot Gaara.

"Huu..huuuu…Gaara…kau kan tahu aku takut hantu…jangan muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu dooong." Kata Sakura yang merengek.

"Hhh…dari mana kamu." Tanya Gaara.

"Aku kan tadi bilang, aku bertemu sahabat-sahabatku." Jawab Sakura tersenyum sambil menyiapkan makan malam.

"Mereka, maksudmu dua cowok yang tadi dikelas?" tanya Gaara sinis, tapi Sakura sudah terbiasa dengan kesinisan Gaara.

"Iya… mereka anak-anak yang baik, coba deh kamu akrab dengan mereka, pasti asik, kita bisa bersama-sama…"

"CUKUP!" bentak Gaara memukul meja lalu menghampiri Sakura. "Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu! Aku tidak butuh siapa-siapa didunia ini! apalagi teman macam mereka!" bentak Gaara pada Sakura, lalu pandangannya berubah menjadi seperti orang yang kesepian. "Di dunia ini…aku hanya butuh kamu…" sambung Gaara menempelkan keningnya pada kening Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum dan memegang wajah Gaara dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu…tapi…aku juga tidak bisa mencampakkan mereka, mereka sangat berharga bagiku…sama halnya sepertimu…" belum selesai Sakura berbicara, Gaara membanting piring.

"CUKUP! AKU TIDAK MAU DISAMAKAN OLEH MEREKA, KAU TAHU KAN AKIBATNYA KALAU KAU BERANI MENINGGALKAN AKU!" ancam Gaara memegang wajah Sakura.

"Gaara… jangan lakukan itu lagi…" pinta Sakura dengan wajah khawatir.

"Kalau kau mengalihkan perhatianmu padaku untuk mereka, aku akan melakukannya lagi, dan kalau itu terjadi, kali ini aku akan memastikan itu berhasil!" kata Gaara dengan sinis dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam dan membereskan pecahan piring yang dibanting oleh Gaara, kemudian handphonenya bergetar, sms dari Sasuke dan Naruto datang bersamaan, isinya. _'I miss you so much'_ sehabis membaca kalimat itu, Sakura memeluk handphonenya dan membalas pesan mereka. _'miss you guy's so badly…'_. Sejak ibunya Gaara meninggal, Gaara sangat bergantung pada Sakura sehingga dia tidak rela kalau Sakura memperhatikan orang lain selain dia.

Ketika malam tiba, Sakura bersiap untuk tidur, dia menaiki kasurnya dan menyelimuti tubunya dengan selimut, ketika sedang mencoba untuk tidur, tiba-tiba ada yang memasuki kamarnya dan tidur disampinya, itu adalah Gaara, itu memang sudah jadi kebiasaan Gaara kalau orang tuanya sedang tidak ada, Gaara sangat senang kalau tidur sambil memeluk Sakura.

"Sakura…boleh aku tidur disini?" tanya Gaara.

"Hihihihi…silahkan saja, kau kan sudah naik ke kasurku, lagi pula kita sudah biasa tidur bareng." Jawab Sakura.

Lalu Gaara memeluk Sakura yang sedang tidur dari belakang.

"Maafkan aku tadi sore…aku membentakmu, aku tidak bermaksud…" kata Gaara.

"iya, aku tahu, sekarang kita tidur saja yah." Jawab Sakkura lembut sambil memegang lengan Gaara yang melingkar di perutnya.

"Sakura…" panggil Gaara.

"Ng?" jawab Sakura singkat.

"Apa kamu mencintaiku?" tanya Gaara.

"Hihihi…tentu saja, kamu kan kakakku, kamu menanyakannya setiap kita tidur bersama. Nah sekarang kita tidur yah." Kata Sakura.

'_bukan perasaan cinta itu yang kumaksud' _kata Gaara dalam hati.

"Sakura…" panggil Gaara, tapi Sakura tidak menyahut sepertinya Sakura sudah tertidur pulas, lalu Gaara membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Sakura. "Aku tidak akan menyerahkanmu pada mereka… bagaimanapun caranya, kau tetap milikku" kata Gaara mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura.

Pagi harinya, Gaara terbangun dengan wajah yang kaget Karena Sakura tidak ada disampingnya, dia langsung lari kearah dapur dan menemukan Sakura sedang membuat bekal makan siang untuk disekolah.

"Pagi…kamu telat Gaara, ayo cepat siap-siap, nanti kita bisa telat." Kata Sakura tersenyum.

Itulah yang sangat disukai Gaara pada Sakura, cepat memaafkannya, kembali seperti semula, tidak pernah marah, dan tahu apa yang dia inginkan.

Setelah Gaara siap-siap, mereka berangkat kesekolah dan bertemu Sasuke sedang berjalan bersama Naruto ditengah jalan, Sakura menegur mereka.

"Sasukeeee….Narutoooo…."teriak Sakura.

Sakura menarik tangan Gaara untuk bersatu bersama mereka.

"pagi…ceria sekali kamu hari ini." kata Sasuke tersenyum.

"Kita harus ceria dipagi hari, kalau tidak nanti kita bisa kena sial." Kata Sakura.

"Ha? Kata siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Kata aku…hahahahaha…" kata Sakura tertawa.

Mereka bertiga tertawa gembira seolah melupakan kehadiran Gaara, dan ketika sadar, Gaara melihat mereka bertiga memakai gelang yang sama, melihat itu Gaara merasa marah dan kesal, akhirnya dia berlari kearah gerbang yang sudah dekat sehingga menubruk Sasuke.

"Ha? Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Hei Sakura…dia kenapa sih?" kata Naruto.

"Hahahaha…mungkin dia cemburu, adiknya yang manis ini dekat dengan cowok selain dia." Jawab Sakura tersenyum.

"Sister complex" kata Sasuke menyeringai.

"lagipula kami mengenalmu lebih dulu dari pada dia." Kata Naruto.

"Yaaah…nanti dia juga mengerti." Kata Sakura tersenyum sedih.

Ketika sampai disekolah, Sakura tidak mendapatkan Gaara dikelasnya.

"Kemana Gaara?" kata Sakura.

"ah…biar aku yang mencarinya…kamu disini saja, bel sudah mau berbunyi sebentar lagi." Kata Sasuke.

"iya…tolong yah Sasuke." Kata Sakura tersenyum dan dibalas senyum oleh Sasuke.

"Ah…aku ikut." Kata Naruto.

Sakura menduduki tmpatnya dan meilhat kedua sahabatnya itu keluar kelas, _'mudah-mudahan mereka bisa berteman'_ kata Sakura dengan khawatir.

"Hei Sasuke, kita mau mencarinya kemana?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku punya firasat, kalau dia ada diatap." Kata Sasuke.

Akhirnya mereka menuju atap, dan begitu mereka membuka pintu atap, mereka tidak menemukan Gaara, tetapi begitu mereka memajukan langkahnya kedepan, dan menoleh kekanan, Sasuke mendorong Naruto agar menempel ketembok, karena dia melihat Gaara yang sedang berbicara sesuatu sendiri.

"Akan kuhabisi mereka! siaaal!tidak bisa! Sakura tidak bisa dimiliki orang lain selain aku! Apapun caranya!" kata gaara menggeram.

"Jadi kau terobsesi pada adikmu sendiri." Kata Sasuke dengan tenang menunjukkan sosoknya.

Gaara yang kaget menoleh kearah Sasuke yang dibelakangnya diikuti oleh Naruto.

"Dia bukan adikku, salah besar kalau kau pikir dia adikku." Kata Gaara sinis.

"Sudah kuduga, beginilah jadinya klau Sakura didekati cowok gila sepertimu." Kata Sasuke.

"Tahu apa kau tentang Sakura! Jangan bicara seolah kau mengetahui dirinya." Bentak Gaara.

"kau ini emosian sekali, kita kan bisa bicara baik-baik." Kata Naruto.

"Kami ini sudah bersama Sakura dari kecil." Sambung Naruto kembali.

"Lalu? Kalian terpisah selama 8 tahun, selama 8 tahun ini, tahu apa kalian tentang Sakura, Sakura bahkan berhenti mengirim surat pada kalian." Kata Gaara tertawa licik.

Sasuke mendekati Gaara dan mencengkram seragamnya. "Jadi itu semua ulahmu." Kata Sasuke.

"Ya benar! Aku menjauhkan Sakura pada kalian! Aku muak melihat wajah Sakura yang sedih ketika dia sedang merindukan kalian!' kata Gaara dengan nada marah.

"jadi kau cemburu pada kami… kakak yang bodoh" kata Naruto "kalau kau melakukan itu, berarti kau yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Sakura, kau egois karena mengisolasi dia, paling dia hanya merasa kasihan padamu."

"Oh ya? Kalau dia merasa kasihan padaku, kenapa dia menerimaku tidur bersamanya tiap aku minta, dan dia tidak pernah sekalipun menolak." Kata Gaara sombong.

Mendengar Sakura tidur bersama Gaara, Sasuke makin mengencangkan cengkramannya.

"Apa kau bilang!" kata Sasuke marah.

Kali ini Gaara mengeluarkan pisau kecil dari kantungnya dan menusuk tangan Sasuke, tapi Sasuke tidak bergerak sedikitpun, dia tidak takut sedikitun, bahkan pandangan Sasuke berubah menjadi seperti ingin membunuh. Dan Naruto pernah melihat pandangan Sasuke yang seperti ini sebelumnya.

"S…Sasuke…." Kata Naruto khawatir, yang dia khawatirkan bukanlah luka Sasuke, tapi Gaara lah yang dia khawatirkan.

Sasuke menggenggam pisau tersebut dengan sangat kencang sehingga telapak tangannya terbeset dan berdarah.

"jadi kau orang yang ingin memiliki Sakura dengan memakai cara apapun yah…" kata Sasuke mengammbil pisau tersebut yang masih menempel di telapak tangannya. "kebetulan sekali…kau…tipe yang sama denganku." Kata Sasuke yang menyeringai dan melempar pisaunya kesamping Gaara, lalu Sasuke meinggalkan Gaara sendirian diatap, Naruto mengejar Sasuke yang tangannya berlumuran darah. Sakura yang sedang menunggu mereka dikelas mejadi khawatir karena mereka bertiga tidak datang-datang. Lalu ada sms masuk di handphone Sakura, dan itu dari Gaara. _'aku pulang duluan, tidak enak badan'_ . Sakura bertanya-tanya, ada apa sebenarnya, lalu ada sms juga dari Naruto, _'datang ke ruang kesehatan, Sasuke terluka'_ Sakura bergegas izin keruang kesehatan dan menemukan Sasuke yang sedang dibalut perban tangannya.

"Astaga… Sasuke…ada apa…apa yang terjadi?" kata Sakura yang khawatir.

"Sakura…apa kamu khawatir?" tanya Sasuke tersenyum lembut pada Sakura.

"Tentu saja! Bodoh! Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" tanya Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum, tapi senyuman itu bermakna aneh, hanya Naruto yang tahu arti dari senyuman Sasuke itu.

Masih banyak hal yang belum Sakura tahu tentang Naruto dan Sasuke salama 8 tahun tidak bertemu dengannya, banyak yang berubah, kini Naruto sendiri pun bimbang, apa yang harus dilakukannya, karena Sasuke sudah masuk situasi yang sulit untuk dicegah.

* * *

makasih review-reviewnya yaaah...

kayaknya ini bakl jadi chapter yang panjang...=_=...tapi g papa...hehehee...makasih atas dukungannya yaaah... ^3^


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Seusai pulang sekolah, sakura berlari menuju kamar Gaara yang berada di lantai 2, ketika dia membuka pintu kamar tersebut, terlihat sosok Gaara yang sedang duduk di jendela mendengarkan i-pod nya.

"Gaara, apa yang terjadi padamu dan Sasuke, kamu pasti pulang duluan bukan karena tidak enak badan kan.?" Kata Sakura yang ngos-ngosan.

Pertanyaan Sakura tidak direspon oleh Gaara, lalu Sakura menghampiri Gaara dan memandang wajahnya. Memang tidak bisa dipungkiri, Gaara lemah terhadap wajah Sakura, akhirnya dia mencopot headsetnya.

"Yang kau khawatirkan itu aku, atau dia?" kata Gaara dingin.

"Ini bukan masalah siapa yang lebih aku perhatikan, aku hanya ingin kamu bisa berbaur dengan mereka, apa itu salah?" jelas Sakura.

"Berbaur dengan mereka? " kata Gaara mengulangi kalimat Sakura.

Sakura melihat Gaara yang memandangnya dengan raut wajah yang marah, lalu dia menghela nafasnya dan memegang wajah Gaara.

"Hhhhh…Mereka sahabatku dari kecil, aku merindukan mereka… aku mohon pengertianmu…" kata Sakura.

Gaara tidak menjawab, dia melepaskan tangan Sakura yang memegang wajahnya dan menggenggamnya, tapi wajahnya tidak menoleh kearah Sakura, wajahnya memandang pemandangan yang dia lihat dari jendela. Dia memandangi sesuatu yang berada di bawahnya itu. "Cukup dengan berbaur saja kan?" sambung Gaara sambil melihat kebawah.

"Kau mau?" tanya Sakura.

"Asal kamu bahagia, aku pasti mau." Kata Gaara.

"Terima kasih Gaara." Kata Sakura yang memeluknya, " aku membantu ibu dulu menyiapkan makan malam yah." Sakura pergi keluar kamar Gaara. Lalu Gaara menurunkan satu kakinya untuk menginjak benda yang dilihat tadi, itu adalah seekor kucing yang dia patahkan lehernya. "akan kubuat kau bernasib sama seperti ini, Sasuke."

Malam pun tiba, Gaara turun kebawah karena dipanggil Sakura untuk makan malam, begitu dia sampai dibawah, dimeja makan telah bertambah 2 orang yaitu Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Ayo dimakan yah Sasuke, Naruto..sudah lama kita tidak makan bersama seperti ini." kata ibu Sakura.

Sakura yang sedang menyiapkan piring menyadari kehadiran Gaara.

"Ah…Gaara…ayo duduk, aku sudah membuat makanan kesukaanmu." Kata Sakura yang duduk dikursinya. Gaara duduk disamping Sakura, dan berkata. "Kenapa mereka ada disini?"

"Gaara, mereka sahabat Sakura sejak kecil, ibu tahu mereka, dan kami mengundangnya untuk makan malam bersama." Kata Ibu Sakura.

"Kau bilang tidak apa kalau berbaur." Kata Sakura tersenyum.

Gaara tetap diam "Selamat makan." Kata Gaara.

Dipertengahan makan malam itu, Sasuke terus memandangi Sakura, terlihat Sakura tumbuh menjadi wanita dewasa yang sangat cantik, dia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Sakura sudah pernah pacaran atau belum, kalau sudah, betapa beruntungnya laki-laki itu, dan ingin rasanya membunuh orang itu. Makin Sasuke memikirkannya, makin kesal raut wajahnya.

"Sasuke? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Ah…tidak apa…hahaha…" kata Sasuke canggung.

Ketika Sakura ingin mengambil kecap, tangannya bersentuhan dengan Sasuke yang juga ingin mengambilnya.

"Ah…m…maaf…" kata Sasuke.

"Tidak apa…kamu duluan saja…" kata Sakura yang wajahnya memerah.

Naruto yang fikirannya lebih tenang dari Sasuke menyadari reaksi Sakura yang wajahnya memerah. Dia sedikit menyadarinya bahwa Sakura menyukai Sasuke. Gaara yang melihat kejadian ini langsung mengambil lap dan mengusap tangan Sakura yang tadi menyentuh Sasuke. Melihat Gaara mengelap tangan Sakura, Sasuke merasa terhina dengan tindakan Gaara.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku juga harus membawamu ke pemandian aroma therapy Sakura, bersihkan dirimu karena sudah dipeluk dia malam-malam."kata Sasuke.

"S…Sasukee…"tegur Naruto.

Ibunya Sakura merasa bingung dengan ucapan Sasuke, Gaara yang tidak mau ibu mereka sampai tahu melempar garpu ke Sasuke dan karena Sasuke belajar bela diri, dengan mudahnya dia membaca gerakan garpu itu dan menangkapnya.

"G…Gaara, Sasuke…hentikan…" kata Sakura.

"Sakura, apa maksud omongan Sasuke?" tanya ibunya.

"Ah…Gaara terkadang merasa kesepian, dan dia minta tidur bareng denganku, aku rasa dia kangen ibunya." Kata Sakura.

"Oh begtu…Gaara, minta maaf pada Sasuke." Perintah Ibu Sakura.

Gaara tidak mendengarkannya dan pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Gaara" panggil sang ibu tapi tidak dipedulikan olehnya.

"Maaf yah, jadi seperti ini." kata Sakura.

"Tidak apa Sakura, kita lupakan saja dulu kejadian tadi." Kata Naruto. "Oh iya, selesai makan, mau ikut jalan-jalan keluar sebentar tidak?"

Sakura menoleh kearah ibunya untuk meminta izin, ibunya mengangguk bertanda mengizinkannya.

"Baiklah." Jawab Sakura.

Mereka pun meneruskan makan malam mereka, sesudah mereka menghabiskan makanan mereka, Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto keluar mencari angina segar, Gaara melihatnya dari jendela kamarnya, penglihatannya buyar karena suara ketukan pintu.

"Masuk." Kata Gaara.

"Heii… ada apa denganmu hari ini?" tanya sang ibu.

Tapi Gaara tidak menjawab.

"Apa kau rindu pada ibumu?" tanya sang Ibu dengan lembut.

"Gaara, dengar aku bisa mendengarkan masalahmu, karena aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai anakku sendiri, jadi…"

"Diam! Kau bukan ibuku! Jangan sekali-kali kau sebut aku anakmu!" bentak Gaara.

Lalu ibu Sakura dengan tidak ragu-ragu menampar Gaara.

"Ingat dengan siapa kau berbicara, jaga sopan santunmu," kata sang ibu.

Gaara terdiam dan menunduk. "Maaf." Kata Gaara.

Lalu sang ibu memeluk Gaara. "Maafkan aku juga telah menamparmu, kamu tidak perlu seperti itu, tolong hargailah teman-teman Sakura."

"Tapi, dia…yang bernama Sasuke…akan merebut Sakura dariku." Kata Gaara.

"Bukan merebut, mereka memang sudah bersatu dari dulu." Kata Ibu.

Gaara terdiam dipelukan sang Ibu, dia tidak peduli dengan omongan ibunya tersebut. Sementara Sakura sedang tertawa ria bersama Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Huaaaaaah….sudah lama sekali tidak jalan bertiga seperti ini." kata Sakura merentangkan kedua tangannya keatas.

"Hahahahaa…ingat tidak dulu sebelum kita menghampiri Sasuke, kau jatuh disini lalu kau menangis." Kata Naruto.

"Iya, aku ingat sekali, aku juga ingat, waktu sd kita pernah piknik ke gunung, lalu aku nyasar karena teman kita bilang kalau melewati jalan itu dengan mengucapkan apa yang kita inginkan bisa terkabul,ternyata dia membohongiku dan akhirnya aku nyasar, hahahaha... waktu aku nyasar, kalian berdua menemukanku." Kata Sakura dengan riang. "Tapi, bagaimana bisa kalian menemukanku?"

"Ah…itu…hehehe…ah Sakura, aku masih menyimpan liontin yang kau berikan, lihat." Kata Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan yang tidak disadari oleh Sakura.

"Waah…terima kasih, aku juga masih menyimpan benda-benda saat kita kecil dulu, kalau Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Semua benda darimu aku simpan seperti harta karun." Kata Sasuke tanpa ekspresi.

"Hei, Sasuke sering-seringlah tersenyum, klau tidak kau tidak bisa mendapatkan pacar loh." Usul Sakura.

"Aku tidak butuh." Kata Sasuke.

"Haaah…kenapa begitu…suatu saat kamu pasti butuh wanita yang mencintaimu dengan tulus." Kata Sakura.

Naruto yang merasa percakapan ini sangat tabu, menghentikan Sakura berbicara.

"Ah…Sakuraaaaa… bagaimana kalau…"

"Aku pulang duluan." Kata Sasuke yang berbalik, Sasuke sangat kesal karena Sakura membahas tentang hubungan, dia ingin Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke mencintainya tanpa harus dia bilang.

"Sasuke?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Hhh…dia itu benar-benar…" kata Naruto.

"Naruto, ada apa dengan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Ng…Tidak tahu…" kata Naruto berbohong. "Yasudah kita juga pulang saja yuk, sudah malam."

Akhirnya mereka semua kembali kerumah masing-masing, Sakura langsung menuju kamarnya, dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, kejadian di meja makan tadi diluar dugaannya, dia harus berbicara dengan Gaara tentang hal itu, dan yang paling bikin Sakura khawatir adalah, Sasuke membencinya, dia sangat takut, karena tiba-tiba saja Sasuke jadi dingin terhadapnya, sms pun tidak dibalas.

Pagi pun tiba, disekolahan Naruto sedang berjalan menuju loker, tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita menyapanya.

"N…Naruto…"

Ketika Naruto menoleh.

"Ah…Hinata…apa kabar?" tanya Naruto dengan ramah.

"Baik…kamu apa kabar?" tanya Hinata dengan lembut.

"Baik…hehehe…" Naruto berfikir sejenak, dia dan Hinata berteman sejak SMP, dia ingin curhat tentang Sakura padanya. "Ah…Hinata apa kau punya waktu?"

Hinata bingung dan menjawabnya."Iya, tentu saja ada."

Naruto mengajaknya ketaman belakang.

"A…ada apa N…Naruto?" tanya Hinata _'j…jangan-jangan Naruto mau menyatakan perasaannya padaku? Dia juga suka padaku?'_

"B…begini Hinata, aku menyukai seseorang…dia sahabatku dari kecil." Kata naruto.

'_ah, jadi dia menyukai orang lain, hhh…yasudah aku dukung saja.'_ Fikir Hinata

"Jadi, kau tahu kan, aku dan Sasuke berteman dari kecil, kami menyukai gadis ini." jelas Naruto.

'_beruntung sekali gadis itu'_ pikir Hinata.

"Bagaimana yah, aku menyayangi mereka, Sasuke dan Sakura, aku menyukai Sakura, begitu pula Sasuke…Hhhmm…tapi aku tidak mau merusak persahabatanku dengan mereka, dan aku menyadari sesuatu tadi malam ketika kami bersama, sepertinya…dia juga menyukai Sasuke, walaupun dia belum menyadarinya dengan penuh." Jelas Naruto.

"Lalu?" kata Hinata yang mendengarkan.

"Aku bingung, aku harus terus maju atau menyerah saja." Kata Naruto.

"boleh aku tahu siapa wanita itu?" kata Hinata

"Ah…dia Sakura yang baru saja pindah kesini." Kata Naruto.

"Oh, dia sangat cantik." Kata Hinata.

"Yah…memang…hehehe…aku menyukainya dari kecil, tapi…aku sendiri bingung, apa benar aku menyukainya sebagai wanita, maksudku…seperti kekasih…" Naruto yang bingung melihat kearah rumput.

"Sepertinya kamu benar-benar bingung." Kata Hinata. "Kenapa tidak kau ungkapkan saja padanya?"

"Haaah? Mengungkapkan? Bagaimana kalau aku ditolak dan persahabatan kami hancur?" kata Naruto,

"Naruto…mengungkapkan bukan berarti kau meminta dia untuk menjadi kekasihmu, cobalah kau ungkapkan dulu, dan jelaskan perasanmu sebenarnya pada dia." Jelas Hinata.

"Hhhmm…begitu yah…hoo…baiklah, aku akan katakana padanya, terima kasih ya Hinata, aku sangat lega mendengar pendapatmu." Kata Naruto.

"Ah Naruto, ada lagi…" kata Hinata.

"Ya? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku menyukaimu…" kata Hinata.

Pernyataan Hinata membuat Naruto mematung.

"lebih baik mengungkapkannya dari pada tidak kan?" kata Hinata tersenyum dan lari.

"Ah…i…iya…" kata Naruto yang salting melihat Hinata lari.

Sementara itu, Sakura yang sedang keluar dari ruang guru melihat Sasuke yang berjalan di koridor, dia berfikir ini kesempatannya untuk berbicara dengan Sasuke. Sakura berlari dan memeluk lengan Sasuke dari belakang.

"Sasukeeee…." Kata Sakura dengan ceria yang dapat pandangan sinis dari cewek-cewek, tapi para cewek disekolah tidak ada yang berani menegur Sakura satupun, bukan karena mereka takur pada Sakura, karena Sakura dekat dengan Gaara yang menyeramkan dan Sasuke yang dingin.

"Ah…Sakura…" kata Sasuke.

"Hei…apa tadi malam kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Yah, hanya sedikit lelah." Jawab Sasuke memegang pipi Sakura.

"Syukurlaaah…aku takut kamu kenapa-kenapa." Kata Sakura memegang tangan Sasuke, lalu Sakura sadar ternyata tangannya masih dibalut perban.

"Apa tanganmu baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Yaaah…kalau Cuma segini sih tidak ada apa-apa bagiku." Kata Sasuke.

"Bukan masalah itu… sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, antara kamu dan…Gaara." Tanya Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang Sakura yang memasang wajah sedih, lalu dia mengangkat wajah Sakura yang menunduk.

"Apa kamu mengkhawatirkan aku saat aku terluka?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Sakura.

"Sangat?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"I…iya…memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan mendekatkan kepalanya ke kening Sakura, betapa mengagetkan bagi Sakura karena Sasuke mencium keningnya didepan anak-anak sekolahan.

"Bagus kalau begitu." Kata Sasuke tersenyum dan meninggalkan Sakura yang bengong.

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaa….curaaaaang…Sasuke menciumnyaa…" teriak cewek-cewek di koridor.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, wajahnya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus dan debaran jantungnya tidak berhenti, sangat kencang.

'_a…apa yang terjadi padaku…kenapa aku berdebar-debar begini.'_

Dan dengan sangat cepat, gossip Sasuke mencium Sakura sudah tersebar keseluruh gedung, tentu saja hal ini terdengar oleh Gaara, ketika Sakura memasuki kelas, dia mendapat pandangan marah dari Gaara. Gaara bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menarik Sakura keatap gedung, tindakan Gaara ini dipergoki oleh Naruto yang tidak sengaja melihatnya.

"Ikut aku!" Tarik Gaara.

"Akh…G…Gaara…Sakiit.." rintih Sakura yang kaget tiba-tiba Gaara menariknya.

'_hah? mau apa dia, kasar sekali.'_ Pikir Naruto sambil mengikutinya.

Sesampainya diatas, Sakura didorong ketembok oleh Gaara dan membentaknya.

"KATAKAN PADAKU, APA BENAR SASUKE MENCIUMMU?" bentak Gaara.

"Ha…hanya dikening…" jawab Sakura yang kali ini ketakutan.

Lalu Gaara mengambil sapu tangannya dan menggosok kening Sakura dengan kasar.

"HILANGKAN…HILANGKAN BEKASNYA!" teriak Gaara yang menggosok kening Sakura makin kencang.

"Akh…G…Gaaraaaaa…Sakiiit….Sakiitt….aku mohon…hentikaaan…." Rintih Sakura sambil menangis.

"KAU….BERANI-BERANINYA MENERIMA CIUMAN DARI DIA…" teiak Gaara.

"Gaara…." Kata Sakura pelan.

Ketika Gaara melihat Sakura yang mengucapkan namanya dengan lembut tapi memasang wajah ketakutan dengan kening yang sedikit berdarah, nadanya menurun dari emosi.

"Maafkan aku…maaf…maaf…maaf…" kata Gaara yang kini memegang bahu Sakura dengan lembut dan memeluknya.

"Gaara…ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sakura lembut memegang pipi Gaara.

Gaara terdiam dan melepaskan bahu Sakura, lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di atap, ketika Gaara sudah benar-benar pergi, lutut Sakura merasa lemas, dan dia terjatuh. Sakura merenung sejenak sampai ada tangan yang mengulurkan bantuan berdiri untuknya.

"Mau menceritakannya padaku?" kata Naruto yang mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura.

Sakura sangat lega melihat Naruto dan menerima uluran tangannya, akhirnya mereka berbincang-cincang diatap.

"Kau…melihatnya tadi?" tanya Sakura.

"Ng." jawab Naruto.

"…" Sakura terdiam.

"Sebenarnya…aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi disini…aku sangat bingung…" kata Sakura.

"Sakura…" panggil Naruto.

Sakura tidak menjawabnya tapi dia menolehkan wajahnya kearah Naruto.

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus kuberi tahu padamu." Kata Naruto.

"Tentang apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentang Sasuke, kamu, dan aku…kau tidak tahu kan, apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke selama 8 tahun ini." kata Naruto.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Dia, mungkin kalau aku tidak berada disampingnya…dia akan jadi gila…si Sasuke itu." Kata Naruto.

Sakura sangat kaget mendengarnya.

"M…Maksudmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Pada awalnya, dia merasa wajar setelah kau meninggalkan kami, tapi…setelah kau berhenti mengirimkan surat pada kami, dia menjadi aneh…" kata Naruto. "aku merasa, dia sangat terobsesi padamu…kau bagaikan obat baginya…" Naruto menghentikan omongannya dan memandag wajah Sakura.

"Apa kau masih ingat kejadian waktu sd, ketika kamu tersesat?" tanya Naruto

Sakura mengangguk.

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada anak yang membohongimu itu sehingga membuatmu tersesat?" kata Naruto. "Dia…koma dihajar habis-habisan oleh Sasuke, sangat tidak wajar anak sd seumuran kita dulu bisa dengan entengnya menghajar teman kita sendiri, apa lagi sampai koma."

"T…Tapi, tidak ada yang memberi tahuku, dan Sasuke juga tidak dikeluarkan dari sekolah." Kata Sakura.

"Itu karena semuanya takut terhadap tatapan Sasuke saat itu, kau tahu, saat dia memukulnya, seperti apa wajah Sasuke…" kata Naruto. "Tidak ada…tidak ada ekspresi sama sekali di wajahnya, ketika dia melihat teman kita yag dipukulinya sudah tidak sadarkan diri, dia…tersenyum."

Sakura sangat shcok, kenapa bisa Sasuke jadi seperti itu.

"N…Naruto…kenapa tidak pernah ada yang bilang padaku." Tanya Sakura.

"saat itu, Sasuke memohon pada semuanya, agar tidak ada yang memberitahumu, dan bersikpa seperti biasa, dia takut kamu akan takut padanya kalau kau mengetahuinya…dan karena yang lain takut pada Sasuke, akhirnya mereka menurut, guru pun memberi tahu orang tua anak itu beda cerita, dia bilang anak itu diserang oleh preman-preman kecil di gunung."

"S…Sasuke…kenapa…kenapa dia seperti itu…" kata Sakura heran.

"Karena dia sangat mencintaimu…" kata Naruto.

Sakura bengong mendengar perkataan Naruto, dia tidak percaya ternyata Sasuke mencintainya.

"Dia ingin sekali memilikimu seorang diri, bahkan dengan cara apapun." Kata Naruto.

"T…Tapi…"

"Dan hal yang ke dua yang ingin aku bicarakan adalah…tentang kamu, dan Gaara." Kata Naruto.

Sakura terdiam.

"Dia sama seperti Sasuke, kau tahu, luka ditangan Sasuke itu sebenarnya luka dari pisau yang Gaara bawa, pertama Gaara memang menusuknya, tapi sepertinya tidak terlalu dalam, yang mendalamkan tusukannya adalah Sasuke sendiri, dan sekali lagi, dia melakukan itu tanpa ekspresi, ketika dia melempar pisau itu, senyum sewaktu kecil itu terpasang lagi di wajahnya, saat dia merasa menang dari Gaara." Jelas Naruto.

"Gaara melakukan itu? Tidak…ah…mungkin saja…" kata Sakura menunduk. "Tapi…kenapa…"

"Karena Gaara juga memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti Sasuke terhadapmu." Kata Naruto.

"Apa? Tidak mungkin, bagaimana kau tahu…" kata Sakura kaget."lagi pula, aku benar-benar menganggap Gaara sebagai kakakku, tidak lebih."

"Hahahaha..aku tahu Sakura…karena…" Naruto terdiam.

"Karena apa? Apa jangan-jangan kau punya indra ke enam Naruto…hahahahaa" kata Sakura.

"Karena aku juga mencintaimu." Kata Naruto tersenyum.

Sakura terbengong, sesaat mereka tidak saling berbicara tapi saling menatap, yang terdengar hanyalah hembusan angin diatap sekoalh. Kemudian Sakura berkata.

"N…Naruto…kau…sudah seperti kakak bagiku…m…maaf…" jawab Sakura ragu.

"Heeeii….jangan salah paham dulu…aku tidak mengajakmu pacaran, aku hanya mengungkapkannya, sedih sekali aku langsung ditolak seperti ini." kata Naruto.

"Ng…Maaf…" kata Sakura sedih.

"Sudahlaaaaah…aku juga masih kurang paham, aku mencintaimu sebagai sorang wanita atau sebagai seorang adik...hehehehee...lalu...bagaimana perasaanmu pada Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"aku…tidak tahu." Kata Sakura yang wajahnya memerah.

"Hahahahaa…mukamu memerah…" ejek Naruto.

"Sakura…kalau salah satu diantara Sasuke atau Gaara macem-macem padamu, beri tahu aku ya…biar kuhajar mereka." kata Naruto yang berbicara seperti seorang kakak.

"Iya…terima kasih yah Naruto." kata Sakura tersenyum.

Pas sekali ternyata bel pulang telah berbunyi.

"Hei…kita tidak mengikuti pelajaran yang tadi." Kata Sakura.

"Hahahahaa…tidak apa, sesekali kita membolos enak juga, kamu pulang duluan saja, aku masih ingin disini." Kata Naruto.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Iyaaa…sudah sana…" kata Naruto. "Ah…Sakura.." panggil Naruto.

Ketika Sakura menoleh, Naruto menempelkan plester di kening Sakura.

"Jangan beri tahu Sasuke, bilang saja kau terjatuh." Kata Naruto.

"Iya, tetima kasih, aku pulang dulu yaaah" kata Sakura melambaikan tangannya. Dan Narto tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Hhhh…ternyata ditolak itu menyedihkan yah, tapi…aku sangat lega…setidaknya, kalau Sakura bahagia, aku juga bahagia…semoga saja dia mendapat kebahagiaan." Kata Naruto yang tiba-tiba terlintas wajah Gaara dan Sasuke.

"Tapi… diperebutkan oleh 2 orang yang gila itu…Sakura…malang sekali…" kata Naruto cekikian."Ah…aku harus berterima kasih pada Hinata nanti."

* * *

huaaaaah...entah kenapa aku suka bikin karakter Gaara yang sadiiiisss...makin seksiiii...hahahaha...

tunggu perlakuan tidak terduganya Gaara terhadap Sakura berikutnya yaaah...

tentang Sasuke... dia sama sadisnya kaya Gaara...hahhahaha...

well, thanks reviewnya yah...

luv u guy's muuaah...^o^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masahi Kishimoto

* * *

Perjalanan pulang, Sakura berjalan sendiri, karena Gaara sudah pulang duluan, kebetulan sekali Sasuke melihatnya sendirian dan menegurnya.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke.

"Ah…Sasuke…mau pulang?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya…" Sasuke mengentikan perkataannya dan mlihat kening Sakura yang di plester. "Keningmu, kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil memegang kening Sakura.

"Ah…Ini tadi aku terjatuh, dan keningku terbentur." Kata Sakura berbohong.

"Aneh, tapi kalau terbentur kenapa tidak memar?" kata Sasuke "Yasudahlah, yang penting kamu tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, hanya luka segini bukan apa-apa untukku." Kata Sakur tersenyum.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, kamu wanita, tidak boleh terluka, harus dijaga baik-baik…jangan ceroboh." Kata Sasuke dengan nada khawatir.

"Iya, terima kasih ya sudah mengkhawatirkanku." Kata Sakura tersenyum.

Sasuke melihat senyum Sakura yang dirindukannya itu dan menicum kening Sakura yang luka itu kembali. "Cepat sembuh yah." Kata Sasuke lembut.

"I…Iya, terima kasih." Kata Sakura yang wajahnya memerah, dia merasa heran pada Sasuke, bisa-bisanya dia mencium Sakura dengan tenang tanpa ragu-ragu.

"Sakura…kamu mau langsung pulang?" tanya Sasuke.

""Ehm…memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Kita jalan-jalan dulu yuk." Ajak Sasuke yang mengulurkan tangannya.

Sakura dengan senyum dan tawa yang ceria menggapai tangan Sasuke. "Ayo."

Merekapun berlari menuju tempat yang akan mereka tuju, Sasuke tetap menggenggam tangan Sakura, dan Sakura pun tidak mau melepaskan tangan Sasuke, mereka tidak menuju tempat rumah pohon mereka, tapi Sasuke membawa Sakura ke pantai.

"Huuaaaaaahhh…segaaaaarnyaaa…" kata Sakura menghirup udara, dan dia melepaskan sepatunya lalu berlari menuju pinggiran pantai untuk main air.

"Ahahahaa…dingiin…Sasukeeee,,,kesiniiii…" panggil Sakura.

Sasuke membuka sepatunya dan menghampiri Sakura, dia berjalan menuju Sakura yang sedang berlari-lari dipinggir pantai, Sasuke memandangi Sakura yang sangat cantik, betapa rindunya dia pada wanita yang ada didepannya itu.

"Sasukeee…lihaaat…sebentar lagi akan sunset…" kata Sakura.

Sakura berputar-putar di tepi pantai karena bahagia.

"Sakura, hati-hati nanti kamu jat…aahh.." Sasuke berlari kearah Sakura yang keseimbangannya hilang dan ingin jatuh, untung Sasuke cepat dan lincah, jadi Sasuke sempat menangkapnya, tapi percuma, karena mereka berdua sama-sama jatuh dan basah, kini Sakura berada diatas Sasuke, dan Sasuke berada dibawah Sakura. Mereka berdua saling menatap.

"Hahahahahahaa…kita jadi basah beginii…" tawa Sakura.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura tertawa disinari oleh sunset, memegang pipi Sakura dan mendekatkan wajah Sakura kepadanya, hingga akhirnya kedua bibir mereka bertemu. Sakura sangat kaget, Sasuke menciumnya, memang sih dia tahu Naruto bilang Sasuke mencintainya, tapi dia belum pernah mendengarnya sendiri dari mulut Sasuke.

Bibir mereka bertemu satu sama lain, Sasuke menciumnya, tapi hanya Sasuke yang aktif, Sakura terdiam karena kaget, dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana, karena itu ciuman pertamanya, Sasuke perlahan memegang belakang kepala Sakura dengan lembut dan terus menciumnya dengan lembut dengan mata terpejam, Sakura yang matanya masih terbuka melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang begitu menikmati ciuman tersebut, ekspresi Sasuke sangat tenang dan damai, seperti mereka waktu kecil, Sakura merasakan debaran di jantungnya yang sangat cepat, akhirnya Sakura merespon ciuman dari Sasuke, dia memegang pundak Sasuke, mereka tetap pada posisi seperti itu, lalu Sasuke meremas rambut Sakura dengan lembut sehingga membuat mata Sakura terpejam, lidah Sasuke mulai bermain, dia meminta Sakura untuk membuka mulutnya, ketika dia membuka mulutnya, ciuman Sasuke berubah menjadi panas, Sakura yang kaget dengan permainan lidah Sasuke mendorong Sasuke, sehingga Sasuke terbaring dipasir pantai yang basah itu.

"Ah…." Kata Sakura yang kaget sambil mendorong Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak bergerak, dia tetap terus dalam posisi terlentang di pasir.

"S…Sasuke…m…maaf…" kata Sakura yang membantunya kedalam posisi duduk.

"Hahaha…." Sasuke tiba-tiba tertawa dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri. "Hahahahaa…Sakuraa" dan dia memeluk Sakura.

"Akhirnya…" kata Sasuke yang tidak jelas suaranya karena ombak pantai.

"Hah? apa?" kata Sakura yang memintanya mengulang.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan berbicara.

"Aku…" belum menyelesaikan perkataannya, mereka berdua telah terkena serangan ombak yang besar, dan itu membuat mereka terbengong dan basah satu sama lain. Sasuke melihat Sakura, begitu juga Sakura, lalu mereka tertawa perlahan-lahan dan makin lama makin kencang.

"Ahahahahahahahaaa….."

Mereka berdua tertawa, sampai perut mereka sakit.

"Hahahaa…sepertinya kita harus pulang, hari sudah mulai gelap, lagipula kau basah, nanti kau masuk angin." Kata Sasuke.

"Hihihihi…iyaaa.." kata Sakura.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pulang bergandengan tangan, Sakura masih bingung, kenapa Sasuke menicumnya, dan apa yang ingin dikatakan Sasuke tadi sebelum mereka terserang ombak.

Sesampainya didepan pintu rumah Sakura.

"Ng…Sasuke…tadi… kamu mau bicara apa waktu di pantai?" tanya Sakura.

"Oh…aku hanya ingin bilang, kalau aku mencin…" perkataan Sasuke terputus karena Gaara membuka pintu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Gaara sambil bersender di sisi pintu, memandang sinis terhadap Sasuke. "Dan kenapa kamu basah? Sakura?"

"Ah…Gaara…tadi kami…"

"Kau tahu tidak sekarang jam berapa?" kata Gaara yang memotong omongan Sakura dengan nada marah.

"Ini bahkan belum waktunya makan malam, toh dia kembali dengan selamat, kenapa harus semarah itu." Kata Sasuke yang masih menggenggam tangan Sakura, lalu pandangan Gaara berubah menuju ke tangan mereka.

Sakura yang menyadarinya ingin melepaskan genggaman mereka, tapi Sasuke tidak mengizinkannya, Sasuke makin erat menggenggamnya.

"Ehm..Gaara…apa ibu ada?" tanya Sakura mengalikan pembicaraan.

"Tidak ada, dia pergi keluar kota selama seminggu." Jawab Gaara yang matanya memandang Sasuke.

'_Gawat, aku tidak bisa membiarkan Sakura bersama laki-laki ini berduaan saja.'_ Pikir Sasuke.

"Sakura, ambil pakaianmu, ibuku bilang dia ingin kamu menginap bersamanya." Kata Sasuke.

"Hah? benarkah?" kata Sakura. "Kalau begitu nanti aku kesana, aku menyiapkan makan malam dulu untuk Gaara."

"Ng…aku tunggu dirumah yah." Kata Sasuke yang akhirnya melepaskan genggamannya dan pergi.

Sakura masuk kedalam rumah tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun pada Gaara, dia menuju kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya, entah kenapa dia merasa takut sekali pada Gaara saat ini, dia pergi mandi dan mengganti bajunya, beruntung dikamar Sakura ada kamar mandinya. Ketika selesai ganti baju, Sakura turun kebawah untuk menyiapkan makan malam, Gaara yang sedang duduk di meja makan tidak berkata apa-apa, dia hanya diam menunggu Sakura menjelaskan semuanya.

"Bagaimana hari ini Gaara?" tanya Sakura dengan ragu.

Tapi Gaara menjawabnya dengan beda "Apa yang kau lakukan bersamanya?"

Sakura sangat panic, entah apa yang dilakukan Gaara terhadapnya apabila dia menceritakan kalau dia dan Sasuke baru saja berciuman, bisa-bisa Gaara memotong lidahnya.

"Tadi, kami pergi kepantai sebentar, selagi aku bermain dipinggir pantai, aku terjatuh dan dia menolongku, pas dia menolongku, kami terserang ombak yang besar." Jelas Sakura yang tidak menceritakan ciumannya.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Gaara.

"Hanya itu." Jawab Sakura sambil memotong wortel.

Kemudian Gaara menghampiri Sakura dari belakang dan memeluknya dari belakang, kemudian dia menghentikan gerakan Sakura yang sedang memotong wortel.

"Malam mini, kau tidak boleh kemana-mana." Kata Gaara.

"T…Tapi, ibunya Sasuke memintaku…"

"Kau…tidak akan kemana-mana…" kata Gaara menggeram sambil menggenggam pisau tersebut sehingga tangannya berdarah,heran, mau Sasuke ataupun Gaara, sepertinya mereka senang sekali dengan membesetkan pisau ke tangannya masing-masing, Sakura sudah tidak bisa apa-apa dengan tindakan Gaara, Gaara sangat nekat, melihat darah yang keluar dari telapak tangan Gaara, Sakura berhenti memasak dan mengobati lukanya. Sakura membalut tangan Gaara dengan perban, dan dia merasa Gaara memandanginya terus.

"disaat seperti ini lah yang paling aku suka." Kata Gaara tiba-tiba. "Saat dirumah hanya ada aku dan kamu, dan kau memperhatikanku seperti ini."

Ketika Sakura menoleh untuk melihat wajah Gaara, betapa kagetnya Sakura kalau ternyata Gaara sedang tersenyum lembut, seperti anak kecil kesepian yang membutuhkan kasih sayang. Sakura merasa bersalah, tidak seharusnya dia meninggalkan Gaara sendirian, dia sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain dirinya yang sangat memperhatikannya, setelah membalut tangan Gaara, Sakura menelepon Sasuke untuk membatalkan janjinya.

"Halo, Sasuke…iya…maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa malam ini…maaf…ha? Sasuke?" Sakura bingung karena Sasuke menutup teleponnya.

Gaara memandang kearah Sakura yang bingung dan langsung melirik kearah pintu luar. Ternyata benar, Sasuke sedang berada disana.

Sasuke menekan bel rumah tersebut, dan Gaara membukanya.

"Ada perlu apa malam-malam begini?" tanya Gaara.

Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke langsung memasuki rumah Sakura dengan menubruk tubuh Gaara.

"Sakuraa…" panggil Sasuke.

"Ya?" jawab Sakura yang bingung kenapa sasuke ada disini.

"Aku akan menginap disini, aku bisa tidur dimana saja, asalkan aku menginap disini." Kata Sasuke yang khawatir kalau meninggalkan Sakura berdua dengan Gaara.

"Tidak bisa!" bentak Gaara. "Kami tidak mengizinkan orang lain menginap disini."

"Memangnya yang bikin peraturan rumah ini kamu hah!" bentak Sasuke.

"Setidaknya aku juga penghuni rumah ini, pergi kau dari sini dasar pantat ayam!" maki Gaara.

"Apa kau bilang… Sakura saja biasa saja, sebaiknya kau tidur saja sana, dasar muka panda!" maki Sasuke kembali.

"Dasar rubah gila!" balas Gaara.

"Kau, beruang liar!" balas Sasuke.

"Babi hutan!" balas Gaara.

"Anjing rabies!" balas Sasuke.

Sakura yang melihat mereka saling maki merasa mereka tidak menyeramkan sama sekali, dan itu malah membuatnya tertawa.

"Ahahahahahahahaha." Tawa Sakura.

Sasuke dan Gaara melihat kearah Sakura dengan tatapan bingung, kenapa Sakura tertawa sebegitu gelinya.

"Hahaha…kalian ini, mempunyai tampang yang sinis, tapi saling memaki seperti itu, tidak cocok sama sekali, lucuu…" kata Sakura sambil tertawa.

Omongan Sakura membuat wajah Sasuke dan Gaara memerah.

"Sudahlah, kita makan bersama disini yah, aku panggil Naruto juga, kalau perlu Naruto menginap juga disini." Kata Sakura.

Sakura pun memanggil Naruto, mereka makan ber4, keadaan yang tadinya canggung perlahan bisa membaur, walaupun Sasuke dan Gaara tetap saling memaki satu sama lain, mungkin itu adalah tahap bagi mereka untuk bisa mengenal satu sama lain, setelah makan malam selesai, Sakura pamit tidur duluan pergi kekamarnya, dan untuk jaga-jaga, Sakura mengunci kamarnya.

Diluar, Sasuke belum memejamkan matanya, begitu pula Gaara dan Naruto, Gaara kembali ke kamarnya tanpa pamitan, ketika Sasuke memastikan Gaara benar-benar sudah tidur, dia memanggil Naruto.

"Naruto…" panggil Sasuke.

"Ya?" jawab Naruto

"Tadi sore…aku…ciuman dengan Sakura." Ungkap Sasuke.

Memang terasa sakit mendengarnya, tapi Naruto sudah memutuskan untuk mendukungnya.

"Haaah? Kau serius?Kamu menyatakan perasaanmu?" tanya Naruto kaget.

"Tidak…hanya spontan saja…" kata Sasuke. "Naruto, maaf…aku tahu kau juga menyu…"

"Aku menyatakannya tadi siang." Kata Naruto, Sasuke kaget dan bangkit dari tidurnya. "Dia bilang, dia hanya menganggapku sebagai sosok kakak, dan aku rasa, dia menyukaimu."

"Lalu…apa yang dia katakan?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Tidak ada…" jawab Naruto. "Begini…Sasuke…"

Naruto terlihat ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Katakan saja…kau tahu kan, satu-satunya orang yang tidak bisa kusakiti selain keluargaku adalah kamu dan Sakura." Kata Sasuke.

"Maaf…aku menceritakan semuanya pada Sakura…tentang kejadian waktu sd ketika dia tersesat." Kata Naruto.

"Kau serius?" kata Sasuke kaget.

"Iya, maafkan aku…itu karena aku hanya ingin Sakura bisa menerimamu apa adanya, ternyata, setelah dia mendengar kenyataannya dariku, dia masih tetap seperti biasa padamu, dia tidak takut padamu." Kata Naruto tersenyum.

"Yah…seharusnya aku mengatakannya pada Sakura lebih awal, Sakura bukan tipe wanita yang akan menjauh dariku hanya karena mendengar hal seperti itu, ya kan?" kata Sasuke terhadap sahabatnya itu.

"Iya…dan…" kata Naruto dengan wajah seriusnya, dia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, tapi Sasuke sudah paham.

"Ya…aku tahu, dia kan?" kata Sasuke.

"Ya…aku punya firasat buruk." Kata Naruto.

Mereka terdiam memikirkan sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikiran Gaara, Naruto yang melihat kejadiannya secara langsunng perlakuan Gaara terhadap Sakura tidak bisa memberi tahu Sasuke, bisa-bisa mereka saling bunuh. Mereka pun tertidur, sampai saatnya pagi tiba. Sakura yang bangun lebih awal menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk mereka bertiga. Kedua sahabatnya itu terbangun karena mencium aroma sedap dari dapur, karena mereka tidur diruang tamu. Lalu mereka beranjak dari tidurnya dan berjalan kearah dapur, terlihat Sakura sedang memasak.

"Selamat pagiii." Sapa Sakura.

"Ah…pagi…" jawab Sasuke dan Naruto.

Gaara turun dari kamarnya dengan pakaian yang sudah rapih.

"Gaara? Kamu mau kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Ibu memintaku untuk mengantar barang ini untuk Nenek." Kata Gaara menunjukkan sebuah bingkisan.

"Oh begitu…tidak mau sarapan dulu?" tanya Sakura.

"Ah…tidak, aku langsung berangkat saja, mungkin aku akan pulang malam." Kata Gaara.

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan." Kata Sakura.

Gaara meninggalkan rumah itu, dan Naruto yang mempunyai ide licik terpintas di otaknya, dia berpamitan kepada Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Ng…Sakura…aku makan dirumahku saja…yah." Kata Naruto.

"Heeeh? Tapi aku sudah menyiapkannya" kata Sakura.

"Yasudah, aku bawa kerumah saja yah, kamu makan saja berdua dengan Sasuke…okay, byeeee" kata Naruto yang membawa jatah makanannya dan keluar.

"Dasar!" kata Sasuke.

Suasana menjadi hening seketika, mereka jadi canggung karena masing-masing jadi mengingat ciuman pertama mereka sewaktu di pantai.

"Ng…Sasuke, silahkan dimakan." Kata Sakura.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke, dan Sasuke memakannya. "Ini lezat sekali." Kata Sasuke.

"Oh ya? Terima kasiih." Kata Sakura.

Mereka memakan sarapan mereka, dan setelah selesai, Sakura membereskan sisanya.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke.

"Ng?" kata Sakura menoleh, dan tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluknya, Sakura sangat kaget, tidak tahu harus bagaimana, dia sangat takut kalau sampai-sampai Gaara tiba-tiba pulang dan melihat mereka berpelukan. Tapi mengingat Gaara pergi ke tempat Nenek yang lumayan jauh, Sakura jadi sedikit lega.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Maaf yah, kemarin aku tiba-tiba menciummu." Kata Sasuke yang langsung ke inti permasalahan. "Apa kamu tidak suka?"

"Ah…b…bukan begitu…aku hanya…"

"Apa kau tidak menyukaiku?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura memandang wajah Sasuke, kini Sakura sadar Sasuke tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa yang sangat tampan, Sakura luluh oleh tatapan lembut Sasuke.

"Aku…menyukai…mu" kata Sakura gugup.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. "kalau aku…aku bukan menyukaimu…" kata Sasuke memandang Sakura lebih dalam. "Tapi aku mencintaimu."

Ketika Sasuke mengucapkan itu, Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Aku juga mencintaimu" jawab Sakura yang benar-benar sadar kalau dia memang benar-benar ingin berada di sisi Sasuke, dia tidak memikirkan apa yang terjadi kedepan, saat ini yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah kebersamaaan dia dan Sasuke. Ketika mendengar Sakura membalas perasaannya, Sasuke menciumnya kembali.

"Aku, pulang dulu yah…aku takut ibu khawatir." Kata Sasuke.

"Iya, hati-hati dijalan." Kata Sakura.

"Hati-hati apanya? Rumahku itu disamping rumahmu." Kata Sasuke.

"Ah…iyaa yaah…hahahahaa…" kata Sakura malu yang salah tingkah.

Setelah itu Sakura masuk kedalam kamar, seharian ini karena hari libur dia membersihkan rumah dan bebenah, dia merapikan bekas mereka tadi malam berkumpul, lalu dia pergi keatas untuk membereskan kamar Gaara.

"Gaara…kamarnya rapih sekali." Kata Sakura.

Akhirnya dia tidak jadi membersihkan kamarnya Gaara, dia mencuci dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah yang seharusnya ibunya yang melakukan, Sakura memang anak yang rajin. Tanpa terasa waktu sudah sore, dan Gaara pulang lebih cepat dari yang dia bilang.

"Ah…Gaara sudah pulang? Kamu pasti lelah, sudah kusiapkan air hangat untuk mandi." Kata Sakura.

"Ah….iya." kata Gaara yang memerah, dia sangat senang ketika Sakura memperlakukannya seperti itu, memanjakannya dibanding siapapun.

Ketika malam tiba, Sakura yang merasa lelah sudah tertidur dikamarnya. Gaara yang sedang berada dikamarnya terbaring memejamkan mata, dia tertidur dan bermimpi, dia bermimpi kalau Sakura telah meninggalkannya bersama sasuke.

"Ngh…Tidak…jangan…" kata Gaara mengigau.

Mimpinya semakin jelas, dia bermimpi Sakura menggandeng tangan Sasuke dan pergi meninggalkannya, lalu mereka berciuman didepan Gaara, karena dia tidak terima, Gaara menusuk leher Sakura dari belakang.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! TIDAAAK! JANGAAAN!" teriak Gaara yang tidak bangun dari tidurnya, Sakura yang mendengar teriakan Gaara langsung bangun dan berlari kekamar Gaara.

"Gaara?" kata Sakura panic dan mendekati tubuh Gaara yang berkeringat.

"TIDAK! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU! PERGI KAU BRENGSEK!" kata Gaara yang masih mengigau, kali ini dia mengayunkan tangannya sehingga lengannya menampar Sakura.

"kyaaaaa!" teriak Sakura yang tertampar Gaara, mendengar teriakan Sakura Gaara tersadar dari mimpinya, dia melihat wajah Sakura dengan tatapan takut, panic dan marah.

Sakura memandang balik Gaara sambil memegang pipinya.

"Gaara, kau mimpi buruk?" tanya Sakura dengan lembut.

Gaara melihat Sakura dengan tatapan yang berubah, yang tadinya bercampur aduk, kini tatapan itu adalah tatapan sedih, lalu Gaara memeluk Sakura.

"Sakuraaaa…" rintih Gaara.

"Ada apa?" kata Sakura mengelus kepala Gaara.

"aku…pikir…aku membunuhmu…" kata Gaara yang sepertinya menangis.

"Ssshhhh…itu hanya mimpi…hanya mimpii…" kata Sakura yang menenangkan Gaara.

"Tapi mimpiku sangat menyeramkan, aku bermimpi kau berciuman dengan Sasuke, ingin rasanya aku membunuh dia, tapi yang kubunuh dimimpi itu adalah kamuu...kamuuu..." Kata Gaara.

Sakura terdiam, dia makin sadar, bahwa hubungannya dengan Sasuke akan mengakibatkan hal buruk pada diri Gaara juga pada dirinya.

Gaara melepaskan pelukannya. "Maukah malam ini kau tidur denganku?" pinta Gaara.

Sakura sebetulnya sangat ingin menolak, tapi entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Gaara kalau sampai Sakura menolak permintaannya.

"Ya…tentu saja." Kata Sakura tersenyum.

Sakura tidur disamping Gaara, mereka tidur saling berhadapan, Gaara terus menerus memeluk Sakura, dan Sakura perlahan membelai pipi Gaara, belaian Sakura seperti sihir bagi Gaara, karena kini Gaara sudah kembali tertidur bahkan dengan wajah yang sedikit tersenyum, kini Sakura bingung, apa yang harus dilakukannya agar Gaara menyetujui hubungannya dengan Sasuke, dia memang mencintai Gaara, tapi hanya sebagai seorang kakak, tidak lebih.

* * *

terima kasih yaaa udah me review...kalian tahu ngga...support kalian dari review lah yang membuatku semangat meng update chapter berikutnya...hehhe...

chapter berikutnya pun aku akan update secepatnya, karena aku ngerasain, gmn ngga enaknya nunggu chapter selanjutnya muncul...jadi aku mau berusaha supaya update secepatnya...


	5. Chapter 5

Discalimer : Naruto milik Masahi Kishimoto

* * *

Gaara terbangun tengah malam, dia melihat wajah Sakura yang sedang tidur disampingnya, entah kenapa terlintas pikiran yang tidak wajar dalam diri Gaara, dia melihat bibir Sakura yang berwarna pink itu, ingin sekali dia menciumnya. Akhirnya Gaara nekat untuk menciumnya, dia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura, tapi tubuh Gaara menginginkan lebih, dan betapa kagetnya ternyata Sakura membalas ciuman Gaara, ketika Gaara mengubah posisinya menjadi diatas Sakura dan mencium leher Sakura, Sakura menyebutkan nama orang yang benar-benar membuat Gaara marah.

"Ngh…Sa…suke…" desah Sakura yang tidak sadar.

Mendengar Sakura menyebut nama Sasuke seperti itu, Gaara akhirnya sadar, dia telah kehilangan Sakura, wanita yang dicintainya telah direbut oleh laki-laki lain. Tanpa dia sadar, dia menyerang Sakura dengan liar, dia membuka piyama Sakura dengan paksa, dan itu membuat Sakura terbangun.

"Kyaaa! G…Gaara…Apa yang kau lakukaaan!" teriak Sakura yang terbangun.

Tapi Gaara tidak menjawab, dia hanya memandang Sakura dengan tatapan marah, tanpa ragu, Gaara menindih Sakura dan memegang buah dadanya dan mencium lehernya, Tindakan Gaara yang tidak sopan itu membuat Sakura marah.

PLAAAK

"Cukup! Kau keterlaluan! Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu!" bentak Sakura.

"Kau mencintai dia kan." Kata Gaara pelan.

Sakura bingung, dia? Dia siapa yang dia maksud, akhirnya Sakura tersadar, ternyata Gaara menyadari perasaan Sakura terhadap Sasuke.

"Bahkan kau menyebut namanya saat kau tidur, heh! Sebegitu cintanya kah kau padanya." Kata Gaara merendahkan.

Sakura sudah tidak bisa mengelak.

"Iya…aku mencintainya…" jawab Sakura pelan.

Gaara menoleh kepadanya dan mencekik leher Sakura.

"Kau bilang! Kau mencintaiku! Dasar pembohong!" kata Gaara menggerang sambil mengencangkan cekikannya pada Sakura.

"G..akh…uugh.." Sakura tidak bisa berontak, karena sekencang apapun dia memukul lengan Gaara, Gaara tidak mengendurkan cekikannya terhadap Sakura.

"Kenapa…Kenapa kau pasang wajah seperti itu!" gerang Gaara. "Kau takut padaku? Tapi tidak pada laki-laki itu…asal kau tahu…dia…sama denganku…kami adalah satu tipe, dan prinsip kami… kalau orang yang kami cintai tidak bisa kami miliki…lebih baik dia mati…"

Mendengar Gaara berkata seperti itu, Sakura bukannya takut tapi dia merasa kasihan pada Gaara, akhirnya dia menghentikan rontaannya dan pasrah. Gaara bingung mengapa Sakura tidak memukul-mukulnya lagi. Ketika diperhatikan, ternyata Sakura menangis, Sakura menangis dengan wajah yang menyakitkan, dengan spontan Gaara melepaskan cekikannya dan memeluk Sakura.

"Maafkan akuuu…" kata Gaara.

"Uhuk...uhuk..."Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Uhuk…tidak…Gaara…aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf…" kata Sakura memeluk Gaara sambil menangis, begitu pula Gaara."Aku mencintaimu...sebagai kakak, kau kakakku yang paling kucinta."

"Maaf, bisakah kau kembali ke kamarmu." Pinta Gaara.

Sakura mengangguk, lalu dia membetulkan piyama yang dibuka paksa oleh Gaara dan beranjak dari tempat tidur Gaara. Ketika Sakura keluar dari kamar Gaara.

"Apa yang kulakukaaaan…." Kata Gaara sambil melihat kedua telapak tangannya yang habis mencekik Sakura.

Keesokan paginya, Gaara pergi kesekolah lebih awal dari Sakura, sepertinya dia ingin mendinginkan kepalanya. Sakura berjalan sendirian kesekolah, dia berjalan dengan wajah yang sangat lesu, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menutup matanya dari belakang.

"Kyaaa…." Teriak Sakura, dan memegang tangan itu lalu menoleh kebelakang, ternyata itu Sasuke.

"Pagi…" cium Sasuke dikening Sakura.

"Pagi.." jawab Sakura yang kurang semangat.

"Heeeiii…menyapa kekasihmu dipagi hari dengan nada yang tidak semangat? Menyakitkan." Kata Sasuke.

"Ahahaha…maaf Sasukee…" kata Sakura tersenyum.

Sasuke menyadari ada yang aneh pada Sakura.

"Apa yang terjadi tadi malam?" tebak Sasuke, dia tahu Sakura menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Sakura berbohong.

"Yakin?" kata Sasuke meyakinkan Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk, kemudian tangannya digandeng oleh Sasuke, mereka berjalan berdua kesekolahana, sesampainya digerbang, mereka melihat Naruto sedang ngobrol dengan Hinata di bangu taman sekolah.

"Sepertinya dia menemukan yang baru." Kata Sasuke pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Waaah…cantik sekali anak itu…kau kenal dia?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Ya…dia teman satu SMP kami, aku rasa dia menyukai Naruto dari dulu." Kata Sasuke.

"Waaaahh… aku tidak pernah tahu itu." Kata Sakura.

"Jelas saja, Naruto tidak menanggapinya dulu." Kata Sasuke.

"Ng…Sasuke…" panggil Sakura. "Tentang hubungan kita…bisakah kita rahasiakan pada Gaara?" tanya Sakura.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ng…aku rasa, belum waktunya…dia…aku takut dia tidak bisa menerimanya…" kata Sakura ragu.

"Sakura." Kata Sasuke memegang pundak Sakura. "Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi tadi malam."

Sakura tidak bisa memberi tahu Sasuke, bisa bahaya kalau Sasuke sampai tahu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, sungguh." Kata Sakura.

Bel pun berbunyi, dan mereka berjalan menuju kelas, mungkin Sakura akan memberi tahu Gaara secepat mungkin dan kalau dia sudah siap, dia akan menerima semua resikonya.

'_Hhhhh…mau Gaara ataupun Sasuke… sepertinya aku dikelilingi oleh orang yang pecinta kekerasan.'_ Keluh Sakura. _'apa jadinya kalau Gaara tahu, aku tidak mau mereka berkelahi, Gaara…mungkin dulu aku terlalu memanjakannya, makanya dia tidak bisa menerima kalau aku mencintai Sasuke, bukan karena dia mencintaiku sebagai seorang wanita.'_

Gaara berada diatap sekolah sendiri, dia memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran sekolah, kini pikirannya sangat kacau, dia mengambil seputung rokok dan membakarnya lalu menghisapnya.

"Kalau sampai ketahuan, kau akan dihukum loh." Kata suara dibelakang Gaara dan itu adalah Naruto.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Gaara sinis.

"Hohoho…tenang, aku diluar masalah kalian kok…aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu." Jawab Naruto sambil menghampiri Gaara.

"Aku tidak perlu bicara dengan hama sepeertimu." Kata Gaara.

"Hahahaha…sadis sekali kata-katamu itu…tapi kau harus dengar ini, perlakuanmu pada Sakura, hanya membuat Sakura semakin jauh padamu, kau memang setipe dengan Sasuke, tapi…Sasuke tidak pernah sekalipun menyakiti orang-orang yang disayanginya." Jelas Naruto.

"Apa sebenarnya yang mau kau katakan?" kata Gaara.

"Sebenarnya? Simple… kau tidak mau kehilangan Sakura kan? Ingin Sakura tetap memperhatikanmu kan?" tanya Naruto, Gaara hanya terdiam. "Lakukanlah hal yang membuat Sakura senang."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Gaara tidak mengerti.

Naruto melihat kearah Gaara dan langsung mengatakan hal yang membuat Gaara terpaku.

"Kau mencintai Sakura bukan sebagai adik kan?" tanya Naruto

"…"

"Haha…sudah kuduga…kau harus belajar merelakan sesuatu yang seharusnya bukan milikmu, aku yakin kau pasti bisa mendapatkan lebih nantinya." Kata Naruto.

"Lalu… aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Gaara yang bingung.

"Hm? Apa ini? tadi katanya kau tidak mau berbicara dengan hama…tapi sekarang kau minta pendapat dari sang hama iu?" ejek Naruto.

"Mati saja kau!" kata Gaara melempar putung rokok yang masih menyala.

"Heeii…itu panas tahuuu…" kata Naruto menghindar.

Tiba-tiba handphone Gaara bergetar, dan Gaara membuka handphonenya ternyata Sakura mengirimnya sms.

'_Gaara kamu dimana? Kenapa tidak masuk kelas?'_

Gaara tersenyum membaca pesan dari Sakura, dia sangat lega ternyata Sakura tidak marah padanya, melihat senyuman Gaara, Naruto terkejut, karena baru pertama kali Naruto melihat Gaara tersenyum lembut.

"Pasti sms dari Sakura." Kata Naruto.

Gaara tidak menjawabnya karena handphonenya bergetar lagi, kali ini telepon dari ibunya.

"Halo…iya bu…hah? sekarang? Ah…baiklah" lalu Gaara menutup teleponnya dan pergi.

"Heiii…tidak mau mengucapkan sesuatu pada teman barumu ini?" kata Naruto tersenyum.

Gaara menoleh kearahnya dan melirik kearah lain, lalu kembali pada Naruto.

"T…terima kasih." Kata Gaara malu-malu.

"Ahahahahahaa….ternyata kau bisa malu juga." Kata Naruto. "Memangnya kau me kemana?" tanya Naruto, Naruto memang hebat, seperti punya kekuatan misterius, dia selalu bisa berteman dengan siapa saja, bahkan dengan kedua orang berbahaya itu sekaligus.

"Ibu…menyuruhku ke tempat Nenekku." Kata Gaara. "Aku duluan."

Dan Gaara pergi meninggalkan Naruto diatap sendirian.

"Hhh…masih tetap dingin…tapi setidaknya dia berterima kasih padaku." Kata Naruto tersenyum. "Hm? Berterima kasih? Untuk apa ya?"

Sementara itu, Sakura sedang menikmati makan siangnya di kantin sekolah sendirian dan dihampiri oleh gadis yang tadi pagi bersama Naruto.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang.

"Ah…silahkan…" jawab Sakura.

"Kau Sakura kan?" tanya gadis itu.

"Iya." Jawab Sakura.

"Aku Hinata, salam kenal yah." Kata Hinata dengan ramah.

"Ah…iya sama-sama…jadi namau Hinata, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Naruto?" tanya Sakura tanpa basa-basi dan itu membuat wajah Hinata merah padam.

"K…Kamu…t…tahu dari mana?" tanya hinata malu.

"Hahahaha…Sasuke yang memberi tahuku, dia bilang sepertinya kau menyukai Naruto." jawab Sakura tertawa.

"Tapi, Naruto menyukaimu…" kata Hinata tersenyum.

"Ya…aku tahu, dia sudah mengatakannya." Kata Sakura.

"Iya…itu hasil saranku." Kata Hinata malu-malu.

"Ha? Kamu menyukainya tapi mendukungnya menyatakan cinta pada perempuan lain?" kata Sakura.

"y…Ya…karena aku senang melihatnya bahagia." Kata Hinata.

"Tapi tadi pagi aku lihat kalian berdua bahagia sekali." Kata Sakura.

"Ehm…hehehe…akhir-akhir ini Naruto jadi sering menghampiriku, dan dia juga lebih perhatian padaku." Kata Hinata malu.

"Waaahh….bagus dooong…mungkin dia membuka hatinya untukmu." Kata Sakura "Sepertinya Gaara harus belajar dari Hinata" sambung Sakura menggumal pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata yang sedikit mendengar Sakura menggumal.

"Ah…tidak apa-apa…hehehehe." Tawa Sakura.

Handphone Sakura tiba-tiba bergetar ada telepon dan Sakura mengangkatnya.

"Halo…ah Gaara, ada apa? Kerumah Nenek? Sendirian? Ooohhh…oke…hati-hati dijalan yah…jangan telat makan disana, iya…bye." Sakura menutup teleponnya da terdiam berfikir sesuatu.

"Hm…Hinata maaf, sepertinya aku harus pergi, lain kali kita ngobrol lagi yah, senang berteman denganmu." Kata Sakura.

"iya, senang juga berteman denganmu." Jawab Hinata.

Sakura izin untuk pulang duluan, salahnya dia, dia lupa memberi tahu Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke, dia kebingungan mencari Sakura tidak ditemukan dimana-mana.

"Sial! Pasti dia sedang bersama Gaara!" gumam Sasuke, lalu Sasuke melihat Naruto dan memanggilnya.

"Naruto…apa kamu melihat Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sambil berlari kearah Naruto.

"Tidak." Jawab Naruto.

"Sialan... jangan sampai dia bersama Gaara." Kata Sasuke

"Tidak, aku tadi bersama Gaara diatap, dan katanya dia pulang duluan karena ibunya menyuruhnya kerumah Neneknya." Jelas Naruto.

"Lalu, kemana Sakura?" kata Sasuke bingung.

"Ah…dia katanya mau pulang duluan." Kata Hinata dari belakang.

"J…jangan-jangan dia mau ikut dengan Gaara?" kata Sasuke panic. "Aku pergi dulu." Sasuke langsung berlari menyusul Sakura.

"A…ada apa ini?" tanya Hinata.

"Hahahaha…panjang ceritanya… hei…masih ada waktu nih, kita jalan-jalan yuk." Ajak Naruto.

"Iya…" kata Hinata tersenyum.

Sasuke berlari kearah rumah Sakura, dia berharap semoga Sakura tidak bersama Gaara, entah kenapa dia punya firasat tidak enak pada Gaara. Sesampainya Sasuke dirumah Sakura, dia menekan bel pintu, dan Sakura membukanya, Sakura masih memakai seragam.

"Loh? Sasuke? Ada apa? Bukannya seharusnya kamu berada di sekolah?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Lalu bagimana denganmu! Kau seharusnya berada disekolah dan sekarang kau malah…" kata Sasuke membentak dan menghentikan perkataannya, Sasuke terdiam, sejak kapan dia bisa membentak Sakura.

"Maaf, kamu pasti khawatir yah, aku lupa mengabarimu, hari ini Gaara pergi menginap kerumah nenekku, jadi aku membantunya untuk menyiapkan pakaiannya, dia baru saja pergi." Kata Sakura. "Ayo masuk."

Sasuke masuk dan duduk diruang tamu.

"Sakura, maaf yah…aku membentakmu…aku tidak bermaksud." Kata Sasuke meminta maaf yang sangat menyesali tindakannya.

"Iya…tidak apa-apa…aku ganti baju dulu yah." Kata Sakura yang menuju kamarnya.

Sasuke berfikir sangat jauh, dia berfikir Sakura akan pergi bersama Gaara dan meninggalkannya, dia tidak mau hal itu suatu saat nanti terjadi, dia berfikir harus menjadikan Sakura miliknya, secepatnya. Entah kenapa Sasuke berani tapi dia menghampiri Sakura yang sedang ganti baju dikamarnya, ketika dia mau membuka pintunya, dia ragu, haruskah dia lakukan ini. tapi tiba-tiba terlintas bayangan wajah Gaara yang sedang tersenyum karena merasa menang telah memiliki Sakura, akhirnya dia membuka pintu Sakura.

"Aaaahhh…S…Sasuke?" kata Sakura kaget yang telah melepaskan seragamnya.

Sasuke masuk dan menutup kamar Sakura, lalu dia menghampiri Sakura, dan memeluknya, Sakura memerah wajahnya, pelukan Sasuke sangat hangat,, sehingga membuat tubuh Sakura meleleh. Lalu Sasuke menciumnya, ciuman kali ini beda dengan ciuman sebelumnya, lebih mengandung nafsu dan panas. Sampai nafas Sasuke pun terdengar. Lalu Sasuke mengangkat Sakura ke kasurnya dan meletakannya disitu, kebetulan sekali Sakura sudah melepas baju seragamnya dan sekarang dia hanya memakai pakaian dalamnya dan rok sekolahnya. Sasuke mencium Sakura perlahan dan ciumannya berpindah keleher Sakura.

"Ngh…" tanpa Sakura sadari, dia telah mengeluarkan suara yang membuat Sasuke semakin menginginkannya.

Sasuke semakin menginginkannya, dia membuat tanda di leher Sakura.

"Ngh…Sasuke~~" desah Sakura.

"Sakura…aku sangat mencintaimu…" kata Sasuke mencium bibrinya.

Lalu Sasuke membuka bajunya sambil berciuman, ketika mereka sudah merasa sama-sama panas, Sasuke mencoba membuka celananya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamar Sakura, bodohnya Sasuke karena dia tidak menguncinya.

"G...Gaara?" kata Sakura yang benar-benar terkejut sampai wajahnya pucat.

* * *

XD... maaf aku ngga pandai ngebuat adegan 'panas' hahahaha...

waahhh..makasih yah review-reviewnyaaa...aku jadi makin semangat buat update chapter berikutnyaaa...

thank you all...mmuuuaahh...^3^


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"G…Gaara?" kata Sakura yang panic dan wajahnya jadi pucat.

"Kalian…" terlihat Gaara yang gemetar. "MENJIJIKAN!" kata Gaara yang berlari keluar.

"G…Gaaraaaa!…tunggu…!" kata Sakura yang mencoba mengejarnya, tapi langkah Sakura terhenti dan menoleh kearah Sasuke, Sasuke mengangguk menandakan mengizinkan Sakura mengejar Gaara, Sakura menyambar kain untuk menutupi tubuhnya, Sakura mengejar Gaara yang berlari, begitu pula Sasuke, setelah dia membetulkan celananya dan memakai kemeja sekolahnya, dia mengejar sakura. Sakura yang melihat sosok Gaara yang sedang menuju jalan raya memegang lengannya.

"Gaara tungguu..!" teriak Sakura.

"Lepaskan!" kata Gaara yang marah dan menghempaskan tangan Sakura. "Jangan kau sentuh aku! Kau sudah kotor! Kau menjijikan!" hina Gaara.

"Gaara…aku mohon jangan seperti ini…" pinta Sakura.

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku!" teriak Gaara.

"Aku memang mencintaimu, tapi bukan seperti aku mencintai Sasuke…Gaara aku mohon mengertilaaah…" kata Sakura yang kini menangis.

Gaara terdiam, dan Sakura tidak berani lagi memegang Gaara karena dia takut Gaara akan menolaknya lagi, saat itu hanya terdengar mobil yang lalu lalang di jalanan dan angin yang berhembus kencang.

"Kalau begitu…" kata Gaara menoleh kearah Sakura. "Apa kau bersedia mati untukku?"

Sakura sangat kaget mendengar Gaara meminta Sakura seperti itu, dan tiba-tiba Sakura mengingat kejadian saat mereka kecil.

_Flashback _

"_Sakura…" panggil Gaara yang berumur 11 tahun._

"_Ya?" jawab Sakura._

"_Kenapa wajahmu murung begitu? Aku tidak suka melihatmu murung." Kata Gaara._

"_hehehee…aku merindukan sahabat-sahabatku Gaara, sangat merindukan mereka." kata Sakura yang sepertinya ingin menangis._

_Melihat ekspresi Sakura yang sedih seperti itu membuat Gaara kesal, dan pada akhirnya Gaara membenci sahabat Sakura yang tidak dia kenal itu. Sejak saat itu, Gaara selalu mengajak Sakura bermain untuk melupakan sahabatnya itu, bahkan Gaara memalingkan Sakura agar Sakura tidak menulis surat untuk sahabatnya._

_1 bulan berlalu, suatu malam, Gaara memergoki Sakura yang sedang menangis sambil memeluk fotonya bersama sahabatnya itu._

"_SAKURA!" bentak Gaara. "LUPAKAN MEREKA, SUDAH ADA AKU DISINI! BERHENTI MENANGIS!"_

"_Gaara… tapi mereka sangat berharga untukku." Jawab Sakura._

"_Tidak boleh! Kau tidak boleh menganggap mereka berharga selain aku! Sakura, apa kamu juga mau meninggalkan aku?" kata Gaara yang menangis._

"_Tidak Gaara, tidak…" kata Sakura._

"_Kalau begitu berhenti menangis! Dan jangan pernah mengirim surat lagi pada mereka!" kata Gaara egois._

_Karena dulu mereka masih kecil Sakura hanya mengiyakan perkataan Gaara._

_Suatu hari, Gaara memergoki Sakura sedang menulis surat untuk Sasuke dan Naruto._

"_Apa ini!, kamu bilang kamu tidak akan mengirim surat lagi kepada mereka! kau membohongiku!" teriak Gaara._

"_Gaara! Jangan egois! Aku tidak bisa bohong, aku merindukan mereka!" bentak Sakura._

_Gaara kesal karena Sakura membentaknya, akhirnya Gaara mengambil surat itu dan merobeknya. Sakura yang melihat tindakan Gaara merasa sangat kesal dan marah._

"_Cukup! Gaara! Aku benci kamuu! Keluar dari kamarku!" bentak Sakura._

_Mendengar Sakura berkata benci padanya, Gaara menjadi shock._

"_K…kau benci padaku?" tanya Gaara yang shock._

"_Iya! Aku benci benci benci! Pergiii!" teriak Sakura sambil menangis._

_Gaara pergi keluar kamar Sakura dengan air mata berlinang._

"_Huhuhuuuu…." Sakura hanya bisa menangis._

_Tiba-tiba sang ibu teriak dari luar._

"_KYAAAAAAAAA….GAARAAA!"_

_Sakura yang kaget mendengar teriakan bergegas keluar, terlihat Gaara yang sudah berlumuran darah dari perutnya._

"_G…Gaara…Gaara kenapa bu?" tanya Sakura ketakutan._

"_Gaara…Gaara aku mohon bertahanlaaah…" sang ibu tidak menjawab, sang ibu berlari kearah telepon dan menelepon ambulans, ketika Sakura mendekatkan dirinya pada Gaara, ternyata Gaara telah menusuk perutnya sendiri memakai pisau yang ibunya sedang pakai, dan anehnya lagi, dia tidak mencabut pisau tersebut dari perutnya, darah pun terus mengalir keluar, Sakura berlutut dihadapan Gaara dan memeluk Gaara._

"_Maafkan aku Gaara….jangan matiii…aku tidak membencimu…tadi aku bohooong…aku janji tidak akan mengirim surat lagi, makanya…bertahanlah…" kata Sakura memeluk Gaara sambil menangis._

_End of flashback._

"Apa kau bersedia mati untukku?" tanya Gaara.

Sakura kini tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, dia tidak mau Gaara melakukan kejadian yang sama saat mereka kecil. Sakura memandang Gaara dengan wajah yang pilu, begitu pula Gaara. Dan Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju tengah jalan raya. Sedikit demi sedikit, dan ketika mobil berlaju kencang, Sakura melompat ketengah mobil tersebut.

Gaara tidak menyangka kalau Sakura akan melakukan itu untuknya.

"Sakuraaa! Apa yang kau lakukaaan!" teriak Sasuke dari kejauhan.

Tapi terlambat, Sakura sudah tertabrak mobil yang kencang itu hingga pingsan, dan darahpun mengalir dari kepala Sakura.

"Sakuraa! Minggir!" kata Sasuke yang mendorong Gaara yang terpaku melihat tindakan Sakura. Kini Gaara mengerti perasaan Sakura saat dia melihat gaara mencoba bunuh diri sewaktu kecil, ternyata begitu menakutkan. Dia melihat Sasuke yang sangat panic dan orang-orang mengerumuni Sasuke dan Sakura, akhirnya mobil yang menabrak Sakura tadi mengantar mereka kerumah sakit terdekat.

Gaara tidak mengikuti mereka kerumah sakit, dia masih shock dengan tindakan sakura, kalau bisa dia mengembalikan waktu, dia ingin sekali menarik perkataannya yang tadi. Lalu dia mengingat perkataan Naruto sewaktu diatap.

'_perlakuanmu pada Sakura, hanya membuat Sakura semakin jauh padamu, kau memang setipe dengan Sasuke, tapi…Sasuke tidak pernah sekalipun menyakiti orang-orang yang disayanginya'_

Gaara hampir gila memikirkan kalau Sakura meninggal, dia memegang kepalanya dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

'_kau harus belajar merelakan sesuatu yang seharusnya bukan milikmu, aku yakin kau pasti bisa mendapatkan lebih nantinya'_

Kalimat itulah yang terlintas di benak Gaara, Gaara berjalan kembali krumahnya, dia memberitahu sang ibu kalau Sakura mengalami kecelakaan, tentu saja kabar ini membuat sang ibu kaget. Akhirnya setelah beberapa jam, Gaara memutuskan untuk menemui Sakura dirumah sakit. Dia berjalan menuju rumah sakit, dan menemukan Sasuke,Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang duduk cemas. Gaara menghampirinya.

"B…bagaimana…Sakura…" kata Gaara ragu-ragu.

Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke mencengkram leher Gaara dan mendorongnya ketembok dengan keras.

"Ugh..ahak..kkhh.." rintih Gaara.

"Kau benar-benar manusia gila! Setelah ini kau akan membuat Sakura seperti apa..hah! tapi sebelum itu terjadi aku akan membunuhmu disini." Kata Sasuke yang mengeluarkan pisau dari kantungnya dan menusuknya ke bahu Gaara.

Entah kenapa kali ini Gaara merasa tusukan pisau kecil dari Sasuke itu terasa sangat sakit.

"Aaaagghh…" rintih Gaara.

"Sasuke hentikan! Lepaskan tanganmu, kau bisa membunuhnya!" kata Naruto yang berusaha melepaskan cekikan Sasuke.

"Memang itu tujuanku…aku tidak peduli lagi kau ini kakaknya Sakura atau bukan, aku sudah muak padamu…lebih baik kau mati saja…atau…kubikin kau cacat…" kata sasuke mencabut pisau itu dari bahu Gaara dan mengarahkannya ke bola mata Gaara.

"Sasuke cukup!"

PLAK

Naruto menamparnya dan menebas tangan Sasuke yang memegang pisau.

"Sekarang bukan saatnya berkelahi… pikirkan kondisi Sakura…" kata Naruto memegang lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan cekikannya pada Gaara dan kembali ketempat duduknya, Gaara yang terbatuk-batuk memegang lehernya yang kesakitan karena cengkraman Sasuke. Setelah beberapa lama, dokter pun keluar dan memberi tahu keadaan Sakura.

"Dokter…bagaimana keadaannya." Kata Sasuke panic.

"Dia selamat…hanya saja tadi bagian kepalanya bocor jadi harus ada beberapa jahitan…tapi sekarang kondisinya sudah kembali normal kok, kalian boleh melihatnya." Kata dokter.

Tanpa basa-basi Gaara langsung menuju kamar Sakura dan melihat Sakura yang sedang terbaring ditempat tidur, melihat keadaan Sakura yang seperti itu membuat Gaara merasa pilu, Gaara berlutut didepan Sakura dan memegang tangannya.

"Sakuraaa…~~~ Sakura….maafkan akuuu…" tangis Gaara. Sasuke, Naruto dan Hinata memperhatikan gaara yang sedang berlutut meminta maaf pada Sakura.

"Maafkan akuuu~~~….. aku janji…aku akan membebaskanmuuu…tapi aku mohoon…jangan benci aku…~~~~" tangis Gaara.

Seketika Gaara merasakan jari Sakura bergerak memberi respon, Sakura menggenggam tangan Gaara, lalu Gaara mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Sakura, saat itu Sakura terbangun dan tersenyum lemah kepada Gaara.

"Lihat kan…~~~ aku masih peduli padamu…walaupun aku bersama Sasukee..~~~" kata Sakura lemas sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Mendengar perkataan Sakura, Gaara menangis kencang disamping Sakura, dia sangat menyesal meminta Sakura melakukan omongannya itu, betapa bodohnya Gaara meragukan kepedulian Sakura padanya, diantara perasaan bimbang, kecewa, sedih, bersalah dan marah, Gaara meluapkannya lewat tangisan, tangisan yang sangat keras namun memilukan.

Sasuke melihat Gaara dari pintu dengan wajah khawatir, saat Gaara mulai berhenti untuk menangis, Gaara bangkit dari lututnya.

"Gaara, mau kemana kau?" tanya Sakura.

Gaara tidak menjawab, dia berjalan keluar dan menaiki tangga rumah sakit, Sasuke bingun melihat Gaara yang berjalan tanpa ekspresi itu.

'_hah? mau kemana dia?'_ pikir Sasuke.

Sakura yang juga kebingungan berfikir, mau kemana Gaara sebenarnya. Setelah berfikir lebih lama, akhirnya Sakura menyadari sesuatu.

"S…Sa…Sasuke…c…cepat…kejar Gaara…dia, pasti akan melakukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh." Kata Sakura panic yang mencoba untuk bangun.

"Hei…sakura jangan gerak dulu, kamu masih belum pulih full. " kata Sasuke.

"Tapi Gaara…aku mohon Sasuke, temui dia…aku tidak mau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengannya lagi…" kata Sakura yang benar-benar panic.

"baiklah…baiklah…aku akan mengejarnya, kau istirahat disini." Kata Sasuke yang berlari mencari Gaara.

"Sasuke…aku ikuut" teriak Naruto, dia merasa harus ikut karena pasti akan terjadi sesuatu antara Gaara dan Sasuke. "Hinata aku titip Sakura."

"iya." Jawab Hinata dan Naruto langsung lari mengejar Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Naruto berlari keatas dan menanyakan kepada suster-suster yang lewat.

"Maaf suster, apa anda melihat seorang cowok, tingginya sepertiku brambut merah." Tanay Sasuke kepada suster.

"Ah, iya…sepertinya tadi aku melihat dia mau menuju keatap rumah sakit, dia tadi menanyakannya padaku, katanya mau cari angin segar." Jawab suster itu.

"Atap? Gawaat!" kata Sasuke yang langsung berlari.

"Terima kasih ya suster…" ucap Naruto yang mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

"Mau apa dia diatap?" tanay Naruto sambil berlari.

"Aku punya firasat buruk! Laki-laki itu gila… dia pasti mau melakukan tindakan aneh." Kata Sasuke.

Merka berlari dan terus berlari, sampai pada lantai 6, lantai 7, lantai 8, dan Naruto berhenti di lantai 9.

"Naruto..cepaat!" teriak Sasuke.

"Sasuke…hah…hah…hah…kau memakai batre apa sih…aku sudah lelah sekali…berapa lantai lagi sih.." kata Naruto yang kecapean.

"Satu lantai lagi, yasudah aku duluan." Kata Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang ngos-ngosan. Begitu Sasuke tiba di depan pintu atap rumah sakit, benar saja, Gaara sedang berdiri ditepi atap rumah sakit itu, dia berdiri sambil membentangkan kedua tangannya, Sasuke langsung berlari menuju Gaara dan menariknya dari pinggiran tepi itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodooh!" kata Sasuke menarik tubuh Gaara kebelakang yang menyebabkan Gaara jatuh diatas tubuh Sasuke.

"Lepaskan aku!" kata Gaara sinis.

"Jangan salah paham, aku menyelamatkanmu bukan karena aku peduli padamu, aku bahkan sama sekali tidak keberatan kalau kau mati, tapi kalau Sakura tahu dia pasti seddih dan akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, makanya aku mencegahmu." Jelas Sasuke.

"aku sudah membebaskannya, sudah tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan lagi di dunia ini." kata Gaara.

"Hah…! kau bodoh ya, masih banyak hal yang…"

"Kau tidak mengerti!" potong Gaara. "Bagaimana kalau posisiku ada di kamu! Hah! bagaimana kalau posisinya Sakura lebih memilihku dari pada kamu! Brengsek! Seharusnya kami tidak datang ke kota ini! kota ini membuatku muak! Kau membuatku muaak!" bentak Gaara sambil berlinang air mata.

Sasuke terdiam mendengar kata bagaimana kalau posisinya ada di Gaara, dia benar, Sasuke pasti tidak akan menerima kenyataan kalau ternyata Sakura lebih memilih orang lain dari pada dirinya, melihat Gaara yang marah dan kacau begitu di hadapannya membuat Sasuke terpukul, seolah-olah dia berada di posisi Gaara.

"Kau…" kata Gaara yang mengambil besi tipis disebelahnya. "Membuatku muak…! Lebih baik kau matiii!" teriak Gaara Sambil menyerang Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak mungkin menangkis besi itu, akhirnya Sasuke menghindar dan dengan lincah dia mengambil posisi berdiri dibelakang Gaara dan mengunci tangannya.

"Jangan pernah sekali-kali kau menantangku berkelahi, atau kau akan menyesal." Kata Sasuke dingin.

"Aku tidak takut denganmu!" kta Gaara yang berhasil memukul wajah Sasuke dengan tangannya yang dia lepas dari genggaman Sasuke.

Gaara melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang datar, dan memasang pose untuk berkelahi.

"Aku menyesal telah bersimpati padamu tadi…tahu begini…kau kuhabisi tadi." Kata Sasuke sambil mengelap bibirnya yang berdarah.

Sasuke memnalas pukulan Gaara dengan mendaratkan pukulan di wajah Gaara, Gaara tidak kalah jagonya dengan Sasuke soal berkelahi, dia menangkis pukulan kedua dari Sasuke dan berhasil memukul perut Sasuke, tapi Sasuke tidak terpengaruh, entah terbuat dari apa tubuh Sasuke itu, Sasuke dengan entengnya mengangkat tubuh Gaara dan membantingnya ke lantai, lalu dia berlutut dengan satu kaki dan menjambak rambut Gaara dan mengangkat wajahnya.

"Menyedihkan…kau tahu, tadi aku berfikir tidak akan membunuhmu karena Sakura peduli padamu, tapi sekarang…aku tidak peduli…karena kalau kau mati…aku jamin Sakura akan sedih hanya untuk sementara, dan yang akan mengembalikan senyumannya adalah aku…dan kamu…hanya akan menjdi pecundang yang mati menyedihkan…" kata Sasuke dengan wajah yang Sasuke memukuli wajah Gaara hinga hidungnya berdarah. Tapi Sasuke lengah, Gaara menusuk Sasuke dari belakang dengan pisau yang sebelumnya jatuh karena tebasan Naruto.

"Ukh…." Rintih Sasuke.

"Kau keliru…kau pikir kau bisa menjatuhkanku begitu mudah? Aku…sengaja membiarkanmu membantingku, agar aku bisa melakukan ini." kata Gaara yang mendalamkan tusukannya.

"Ugghh…" rintih Sasuke.

"Kenapa Sasuke? Sakit? " kata Gaara yang mlepaskan tangannya dan mencengkram kerah Sasuke. "Kau tahu… kau memang jago berkelahi…tapi otakmu kosong akan strategy…aku sudah menyangka, kalau aku pergi kesini, Sakura pasti akan memintamu untuk mencariku… tapi aku tidak menyangka, kau akan sebodoh itu." Kata Gaara.

Sasuke tidak bisa bergerak lebih lagi, karena darah yang mengalir dari tubunya lumayan deras.

"Cuih… menyedihkan.." kata Gaara yang melempar tubuh Sasuke lalu menendang perutnya. "Rasakan ini." kata Gaara yang menendang perut Sasuke berkali-kali.

Setelah puas menendang Sasuke, Gaara meninggalkan Sasuke yang berlimpahan darah disitu, dia berbalik membelakangi Sasuke, tapi Sasuke memanggilnya. "Heii..pecundanng." panggil Sasuke sehingga Gaara membalikan badannya lagi kearah Sasuke.

JLEB

Sasuke mencopot pisau dari belakangnya secara paksa, dan melemparkannya pada Gaara, dan pisau tersebut tepat mengenai perut depannya Gaara.

"A…akh..k…kau…" Rintih Gaara.

"Walaupun aku harus mati…tidak akan kubiarkan aku mati sendiri…dan asal kau tahu..Uuukkhhh…luka seperti ini, bukan apa-apa bagiku." Kata Sasuke merangkak kearah Gaara yang perlahan terjatuh karena lukanya cukup dalam. Sasuke memaksakan diri untuk berdiri dan mencopot pisau tersebut dari tubuh gara secara perlahan-lahan.

"Bagaimana? Rasa sakit yang enak kan?" kata Sasuke seperti orang psycho. "Aku akan menghilangkan rasa sakit itu…dengan tusukan terakhir." Kata Sasuke yang mau menusuk leher Gaara. Tapi tangan Sasuke dilempar sepatu dari kejauhan, dan yang melempar itu adalah Naruto.

"Sudah cukup, kalian berdua!" kata Naruto yang datang bersama 3 suster. "Sudah luka parah begini masih saja tidak mau mengalah."

"Naruto…diam k…kau.." kata Gaara.

"Kau yang diam! Apa kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Sakura kalau dia melihat kalian seperti ini! yang dia inginkan itu bukan perkelahian antara kalian! Tapi keakraban pada diri kalian, kalau kalian tidak bisa berbaur seperti apa yang Sakura inginkan, sebaiknya kalian berdua pergi dari kehiduan Sakura!" bentak Naruto.

Perkataan Naruto membuat Gaara dan Sasuke terdiam, akhirnya para suster itu membantu Naruto untuk membawa Sasuke dan Gaara ke ruang UGD untuk ditindak lanjutkan. Sasuke mendapatkan luka jahitan dibelakang tubuhnya, sedangkan Gaara diperutnya. Ketiga orang itu sekarang telah dirawat dirumah Sakit, Sakura tidak mau menemui Gaara dan Sasuke dulu sampai mereka berdua bisa saling mengerti dan saling memaafkan.

* * *

Hhhhh...kalian memang hebat! aku semangat banget update chapternya...hehehe...

makasih yaah semuanyaa...

next chapter... kita lihat bagaimana kelanjutannya...

bikin Gaara menyetuji hubungan SasuSaku...atau malah bertindak lebih nekat?

hahahaha...(seneng bgt sama hal-hal yang nekat)...


	7. Chapter 7

Discalimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Apa yang kau katakan pada Sakura, Naruto." tanya Sasuke yang terbaring dirumah sakit.

"Semuanya…tidak ada satu kejadianpun yang tidak kuceritakan padanya." Kata Naruto.

"Sempurna…sekarang dia tidak mau bertemu denganku…dan lebih menyebalkan lagi…kenapa aku harus satu kamar dengannya!" sewot Sasuke memandang kesamping tempat tidurnya.

"Memangnya aku mau satu kamar denganmua! Menjijikan!" kata Gaara.

"Kau yang menjijikan, aku lebih baik mati dari pada satu kamar denganmu!" kata Sasuke.

"Itu bisa diatur, tenang saja." Jawab Gaara.

BRAK

Naruto menggebrak meja yang letaknya berada diantara kasur Gaara dan kasur Sasuke.

"Berdebat satu kata lagi yang keluar dari mulut kalian, akan kubuka jahitan kalian pelan-pelan!" kata Naruto dengan nada pelan tapi menekan sambil memegang pisau untuk mengupas apel.

Gaara dan Sasuke terdiam, baru kali ini Sasuke melihat Naruto bisa marah, kalau Naruto tidak bisa membuat mereka akur, bisa-bisa Naruto ikut-ikutan gila seperti mereka. Gaara dan Sasuke terdiam sementara Naruto mengupas apel untuk mereka berdua, selagi Naruto mengupas apel, Hinata datang mengunjungi Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Hai…" sapa Hinata.

"Oh hai Hinata." Jawab Naruto."bagaimana keadaan Sakura hari ini?"

"Sudah membaik, tapi masih sering agak pusing katanya." Kata Hinata.

"Dia…" kata Gaara yang mengehntikan omongannya.

Hinata dan Naruto memandang Gaara dengan tatapan sedih, mereka tahu rasanya perasaan cinta yang tidak terbalas.

"Sakura, dia bilang seperti ini padaku…" kata Hinata.

'_Hinata, aku hanya ingin mereka berdua bisa berteman, walaupun aku sudah pacaran dengan Sasuke, bukan berarti aku melupakan Gaara, aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Gaara, tapi perasaan tidak bisa dibohongi, aku sayang pada Gaara hanya sebagai kakak. Apa aku salah Hinata kalau aku menginginkan orang yang aku cintai bisa berteman baik dengan kakakku? Apa aku salah?'_

"Dia mengucapkan itu dengan wajah yang bingung… untuk saat ini, itulah yang Sakura harapkan, untuk selanjutnya, itu terserah kalian berdua." Kata Hinata sambil membereskan meja karena berantakan gara-gara Naruto yang mengupas apelnya acak-acakan. Sehabis hinata bicara seperti itu, Sasuke diam-diam memandang kearah Gaara, dan Gaara pun diam-diam memandang kearah Sasuke, lalu mereka memergoki satu sama lain, dan keduanya membuang muka mereka.

"Setidaknya buatlah satu hal yang membuat Sakura senang, dan hal itu berasal dari kalian berdua." Kata Hinata yang tidak ditanggapi omongannya.

"Dimohon kerja sama antara kalian berdua yaaah." Kata Hinata sambil menancapkan pisau yang dipegang Naruto ke meja sambil tersenyum ramah. Lalu Hinata pergi keluar tanpa mengucapkan salam. Tindakan Hinata membuat mereka bertiga terdiam dan tidak berkutik.

"W…wanita itu sangat menyeramkan yaaah." Kata Naruto.

Gaara termenung, dia berfikir dia telah banyak menyakiti Sakura, apa yang bisa membuat Sakur bahagia, setelah dipikir-pikir, Gaara selalu membuat Sakura sengsara, bahkan hanya Sakura yang selalu membahagiakan dia, betapa egoisnya dia selama ini karena meminta lebih dari Sakura. Dari dulu hingga sekarang, Sakura selalu menuruti apa kemauannya, dari yang biasa sampai yang tidak biasa. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk Sakura. Lalu Gaara menoleh kembali kearah Sasuke, dan kemudian dia mengela nafasnya, sepertinya dia sudah tau apa yang harus dia lakukan, satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuat Sakura memaafkannya dan mau menerimanya kembali seperti dulu.

"Sasuke…" panggil Gaara.

Sasuke dan Naruto menengok terkejut karena kali ini Gaara memanggil nama Sasuke tidak dengan nada dingin melainkan dengan nada yang sangat tenang.

"Maafkan aku." Kata Gaara menatap mata Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum lebar dan Sasuke hanya bengong mendengar perkataan maaf yang keluar dari mulut Gaara.

"Jangan salah paham…" kata Gaara, baru saja Naruto tersenyum lebar, dia sudah merubahnya kembali mejadi wajah bingung. "Aku meminta maaf bukan karena kamu, tapi untuk Sakura."

Sasuke melihat wajah Gaara yang memerah karena meminta maaf, lalu dia tersenyum dengan jantan. "Hn…sama-sama." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Hah? loh?" kata Narruto yang bingung karena Sasuke tersenyum sambil melihat kearah kiri dan Gaara tersenyum melihat kearah kanan, sedangkan Naruto yang ditengah-tengah masih kebingungan, kenapa suasananya berubah menjadi hangat.

"Hahahahaa…begitu dong! Kalau begini kan aku juga tidak repot." Kata Naruto sambil memuku kedua bahu mereka yang sedang terluka.

"Aaakhh." Rintih Sasuke dan Gaara lalu memberikan pandangan death glare kearah Naruto.

"aahh..m…maaf…hahaha…lebih baik aku keluar dulu yaaah..daaaah…" kata Naruto yang langsung lari keluar.

"Huaaaah….syukurlaaah…mereka sudah mulai mau berbaikan, harus dirayakan nih…" kata Naruto sambil berjalan kearah kamar Sakura. "Hei Sakura." Sapa Naruto.

"Ah Naruto, apa kabar?" tanya Sakura.

"Naik…sangaaat baiiik…kau tahu, ada kabar bagus" kata Naruto.

"Wah…apa itu?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Gaara dan Sasuke, mereka sudah mulai berabaur…tadi Gaara meminta maaf pada Sasuke." Kata Naruto.

"Haa? Masaaa? Lalu?" kata Sakura senang.

"Yaah..aku pikir itu tahap mereka untuk menjadi teman, dan lagi tadi ada wanita yang menyeramkan mengusulkan agar mereka berbaikan, karena wanita itu seram, akhirnya mereka menurut." Kata Naruto.

"Wanita seram?" kata Sakura bingung.

"Apa yang kau maksud itu aku, Naruto?" kata Hinata dari belakang tersenyum seram.

"Aaahhh…Hinata…ti…tidak…maksudu, wanita yang cantik dan hebat telah membuat Gaara dan Sasuke berbaikan…hehehehee" kata Naruto gugup.

Sakura melihat keakraban Naruto dan Hinata yang tidak sewajarnya sepasang teman, Sakura merasa aura mereka beda dari biasanya, seperti alami.

"Kalian…pacaran?" tanya Sakura.

Hinata yang sedang menjambak Naruto langsung memerah wajahnya, lalu Naruto merangkul pinggang Hinata dan menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan bahagia.

"Iyaaa…beri selamat dooong." Kata Naruto.

"Waaahh…aku ikut senaaaang…selamat yaaah kalian berduaaa…" ucap Sakura.

"Sakura, karena Sasuke dan Gaara sudah mau mencoba berbaikan, kenapa kamu tidak pergi menjenguk mereka? lagipula kau sudah boleh jalan kok." Usul Hinata.

Sakura memikirkan perkataan Hinata, tidak ada salahnya dia menjenguk kedua orang itu, tapi dia khawatir kedatangannya malah akan membuat mereka bermusuhan lagi.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku akan melihat mereka sekarang." Kata Sakura tersenyum.

Hinata memberikan senyuman hangat kepada Sakura begitu pula Naruto, Sakura beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, dia berjalan pelan menuju kamar Sasuke dan Gaara yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kamar Sakura. Ketika Sakura hampir sampai ke kamar mereka, Sakura mendengar percakapan antara Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Hei…boleh aku tanya sesuatu." Kata Sasuke kepada Gaara.

Gaara tidak menjawab tapi dia menoleh kearah Sasuke.

"Sakura…dia…seperti apa dia sebelum datang kembali kesini." Tanya Sasuke.

Gaara melihat kewajah Sasuke yang berubah menjadi lembut saat mengucapkan nama Sakura.

"Dia…anak yang manis…tidak bernah berpikiran negative tentang orang lain… hangat…selalu tersenyum…dan…penyayang." Ucap Gaara.

"Haha…yah…dia memang seperti itu dari kecil." Kata Sasuke yang sedikit tertawa.

"oh ya? Kalau begitu dia tidak berubah sama sekali ya." Sambung Gaara.

"Kau salah kalau bilang dia tidak berubah, Sakura berubah total menjadi wanita dewasa yang sangat cantik." Kata Sasuke.

"ya…dia sangat cantik." Kata Gaara mengulang.

"Selain itu, tubuhnya juga seksi." Kata Sasuke dengan malu-malu.

"Ya…dadanya pun besar." Kata Gaara.

"Bibirnya juga begitu menggoda." Kata Sasuke.

Mereka berdua memerah sendiri ketika membicarakan bagian tubuh Sakura, mereka memang benar-benar setipe,.

"Tapi kalau dia sedang marah seperti monster." Sambung Gaara.

"Oh ya? Aku belum pernah melihatnya marah." Kata Sasuke.

"Ya, jangan sampai…karena benar-benar menakutkan." Kata gaara.

"Wah…berarti Sakura itu seperti Monster berdada seksi ya." Kata Sasuke.

Entah sejak kapan obrolan mereka menjadi nyambung seperti itu.

"Hahahahahaa." Mereka berdua tertawa.

"Ooohhh…sepertinya kalian berdua sudah sangat akrab yah, sehingga menikmati obrolan kalian yang mesum itu." Kata Sakura dari pintu yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Haaa? Sakura..s…sejak kapan kamu…" kata Sasuke gugup.

"Sejak dari bagian 'tubuh seksi'!" sewot Sakura yang mendekati mereka berdua lalu menjitaknya.

"Aaawww.." rintih Sasuke dan Gaara.

"kau ini, bersikap lembut sedikit lah pada orang sakit." Kata Gaara.

"Jangan lupa kalau aku juga orang sakit disini." Jawab Sakura. "Hhhh…bagaimana keadaan kalian?"

"Buruk, aku merasa saat Sasuke melempar pisau itu keperutku, sepertinya ususku berantakan kemana-mana." Jawab Gaara dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Heii…heeeii…jangan berlebihaaan…luka seperti itu tidak cukup untuk membuat ususmu keluar berantakan, harus terluka 5 cm lagi baru ususmu bisa keluar." Kata Sasuke yang pakai penjelasan.

"Oh begitu." Kata gaara yang menanggapinya.

"Heeiii…! Obrolan kalian itu aneh sekali! Dasar! Sudah hentikan, aku merinding mendengarnya." Kata Sakura.

"Oh iya Gaara, tadi malam ibu datang dan menceramahiku habis-habisan, pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu, kau juga harus kena ceramah ibu!" kata Sakura ngambek.

"Hahahaa..iyaa…aku akan bertanggung jawab, kau tenang saja." Kata Gaara.

"Ibu juga mau memarahimu Sasuke, karena telah berkelahi dengan Gaara." Kata Sakura.

"Yaaahhh… baiklah…tapi sepertinya sebelum aku menghadap ibumu, aku mau ke toko dulu sebentar." Kata Sasuke.

"Ha? Untuk apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Membeli penyumbat telinga." Kata Sasuke.

"Ah…ide bagus." Sambung Gaara.

"Heeeii! Tidak sopaaan…" kata Sakura sewot. "Oh iya…setelah kita semua sembuh, mau tidak pergi bersama-sama?"

Gaara dan Sasuke saling tatap lalu menatap kearah Sakura. "Kemana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kita karaokkeeeeeeeeeee" kata Sakura dengan ceria, tapi ditanggapi hanya dengan tatapan datar dari Sasuke dan gaara.

"Hei…kenapa kalian memasang ekspresi seperti itu?" kata Sakura sebal.

"Aku tidak bisa bernyanyi." Kata Gaara.

"Hn." Sambung Sasuke.

"Aaahhh…yasudah, kita kemana sajaaa terserah kalian, nanti aku juga akan ajak Hinata dan Naruto…ya ya ya." Kata Sakura.

"Iyaaa…sekarang kamu istirahat yah, kau kan belum pulih total." Kata Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Iya, kalau kau sudah pulih total, baru kita pergi bersama-sama." Kata Gaara.

"Baiklah…aku kembali ke kamar yaah…daahh…aku sayang kalian berdua." Kata Sakura yang tertawa lebar.

Melihat Sakura tertawa bahagia dan mendengar kalimat sayang mereka berdua membuat merka senyum-senyum sendiri, begitu Sakura benar-benar sudah pergi, Sasuke melihat kearah Gaara dan begitu pula Gaara, tanpa mereka sadari, mereka sudah sedikit membaik hubungannya, tapi mereka tidak mau mengakuinya, akhirnya mereka membuang muka mereka masing-masing lagi.

Setelah beberapa hari berlalu, mereka bertiga pun keluar dari rumah sakit, Gaara yang baru pulang dari rumah sakit langsung diceramahi habis-habisan oleh ibunya, ketika sang ibu sedang berceramah panjang lebar.

"Kau tahu yang kau lakukan itu sangat salah sehingga membuat Sakura dan Sasuke jadi begini dan lagi kamu juga kenapa harus berkelahi dengan Sasuke pakai acara tusuk-tusukan segala kalau kamu mau berklahi…"

"Ibu tunggu sebentar." Kata Gaara menghentikan ocehan ibunya yang tidak ada titiknya itu. Gaara keluar sebentar dan beberapa menit kemudian dia kembali bersama Sasuke yang ditariknya secara paksa. "Silahkan lanjutkan." Kata Gaara.

Akhirnya sang ibu melanjutkan ocehannya panjang lebar terhadap Sasuke dan Gaara, mereka berdua diam dengan duduk bersila sedangkan sang ibu berdiri dengan gaya bertolak pinggang menceramahi mereka sampai kuping mereka panas. Sesudah sang ibu menyelesaikan ceramahnya, dia kembali kekamarnya sambil menggumel.

"Haahh…. Aku heran anak muda jaman sekarang senangnya menyelesaikan masalah memakai kekerasan." Kata sang ibu yang lalu masuk kamar.

Sakura, Sasuke dan Gaara saling tatap dan menahan tawa mereka agar sang ibu tidak mendengarnya dan kembali menceramahkan mereka lagi. Untuk menghilangkan omongan sang ibu yang terus mengiang ditelinga mereka, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar sebentar, mereka pergi ke tempat rumah pohon markas mereka.

"Hahahahahaha…wajah kalian sangat lucu saat diceramahi ibu." Kata Sakura yang berjalan ditengah-tengah Gaara dan Sasuke.

"Kau harus merasakannya Sakura." Kata Gaara

"Sudah…aku udah sering merasakannya." Jawab Sakura.

"Ah…aku ingat waktu kecil, aku, kamu, dan Naruto tertidur dirumah pohon yang baru jadi, sehingga lupa pulang, dan ibumu mencaimu kemana-mana tidak ketemu sampai panic." Kata Sasuke yang bernostalgia.

"Ahahahaa….iyaa….saat itu kak Itachi yang memberi tahu ibu kalau kita ada disitu." Kata Sakura.

"Ya, saat itu karena kamu takut dimarahi ibumu, ka uterus-terusan menggenggam tanganku dan Naruto." kata Sasuke sambil tertawa.

"Hahahahaa…iyaa…aku sangat takut kalau ibu marah." Jawab Sakura.

Gaara mendengar percakapan mereka yang tidak dia mengerti, dia merasa jadi sepeerti ada jarak diantara mereka, akhinya dia memelankan langkahnya dan perlahan Sook Sasuke dan Sakura terlihat dari belakang sedang asyik berbicara tentang masa kecil mereka. Gaara tersadar, ternyata tidak ada tempat lagi untuknya di hati Sakura. Ketika sedang memandangi mereka, handphone Gaara berbunyi.

"Hahahahaa…saat itu wajahmu lucu sekali…" kata SAsuke yang masih membicarakan masa kecil mereka."

"Iiihhh…jahaat, saat itu aku benar-benar ketakutan loh…" kata Sakura yang tidak melanjutkan omongannya karena sadar Gaara tidak lagi disampingnya, begitu dia menoleh kebelakang, dia melihat Gaara sedang menerima telepon.

"Gaara?" panggil Sakura, Gaara yang sepertinya sedang serius menerima telepon memberi tanda 'tunggu sebentar' kepada Sakura sambil berbicara lewat telepon, Sakura merasa Gaara sedang berbicara dengan orang yang sangat penting, sampai-sampai Gaara tidak bisa menjawab panggilan Sakura, karena biasanya siapapun yang menelepon Gaara, dia pasti akan mendahului Sakura daripada orang yang meneleponnya itu.

"Sedang bicara dengan siapa dia?" tanya Sasuke kepada Sakura.

"Tidak tahu." Jawab Sakura murung.

"Hei…kenapa?" tanya Sasuke lembut sambil memegang pipi Sakura.

"Entahlah…aku merasa perasaanku tidak enak." Jawab Sakura."Kau tidak enak badan? Apa kita kembali saj kerumah?" tanya Sasuke memegang wajah Sakura memakai kedua tangannya.

"Tidak…tidak ap-apa kok." Kata Sakura.

Sementara itu Gaara yang masih menerima telepon memandangi mereka. "Ya… akan kupikirkan baik-baik…terima kasih…paman." Kata Gaara yang mengakhiri percakapannya.

"Gaara…siapa yang meneleponmu?" tanya Sakura pada Gaara yang sudah selesai menelepon.

"Ah…itu…pamanku yang berada di luar negri." Jawab Gaara.

"Loh? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

Gaara tidak menjawab Sakura. "Bukan apa-apa, ah…sepertinya aku harus kembali kerumah…" kata Gaara tiba-tiba. "Dan kau! Awas kalau berani macam-macam pada Sakura." Kata Gaara menunjuk ke wajah Sasuke.

"Kau ini tidak berubah sama sekali yah, menyebalkan!" sewot Sasuke.

Gaara berlari kearah pulang, Sakura memandang sosok Gaara yang sedang berlari, dan tanpa Sakura sadari, dia sedikit mengeluarkan air mata.

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" tanya Sasuke yang menyadari air mata Sakura.

"Ah…tidak…aku…tidak tahu, tiba-tiba aku merasa sedih." Jawab Sakura menghapus air matanya.

"Kita pulang saja yah, kau juga sepertinya masih harus butuh banyak istirahat." Ajak Sasuke.

"Ng.." jawab Sakura mengangguk.

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan menuju pulang kerumah mereka, sesampainya Sasuke dan Sakura didepan rumah mereka, Sasuke mencium kening Sakura dan Sakura berpamitan masuk. Ketika Sakura masuk kedalam rumahnya, tidak adda siapa-siapa didalam rumah, dia mencari sosok Gaara atau ibunya diruang tamu, ruang TV, dapur, bahkan kamar mandi. Sampai akhirnya dia berhenti didepan kamar ibunya karena mendengar percakapan Gaara dan ibunya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura? Apa kau sudah memberi tahunya?" tanya sang ibu.

'_Ha? Aku? Memberi tahu tentang apa?'_ pikir Sakura bertanya-tanya.

"Belum, tadi dia sedang bersama Sasuke, aku…tidak mau mengganggunya." Jawab Gaara.

"Sebaiknya cepat kau katakan, besok kau berangkat kan." Kata sang ibu.

"Yah." Jawab Gaara.

'_Berangkat? Berangkat kemana?'_ sakura bertanya-tanya sambil menguping.

"Hhh…lagi pula pamanmu itu mendadak sekali, meminta bantuanmu yang satu-satunya keturunan dari keluargamu yang ada." Kata sang ibu.

"Hn..aku permisi, aku harus menyiapkan barang-barangku." Kata Gaara pamit keluar. Ketika Gaara membuka pintu, Sakura sedang berdiri didepan pintu yang telah mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"S…Sakura…? Kau…dengar?" tanya Gaara.

"Kamu…mau kemana?" tanya Sakura. "Kenapa tidak cerita padaku dulu?"

Melihat wajah Sakura yang ingin menangis Gaara menghela nafas.

"Hhhh…." hela Gaara. "Ikut aku" kata Gaara menarik tangan Sakura menuju kamarnya, kali ini tarikan Gaara sangat lembut, tidak seperti dulu yang selalu menarik Sakura dengan kasar.

Gaara mengajak masuk Sakura kedalam kamarnya dan dia menutup pintunya, dia mendudukan Sakura dikasurnya, lalu Gaara berlutut dihadapan Sakura, dia tidak berkata apa-apa, dia hanya memandangi wajah Sakura yang kelihatan bingung.

"Yang tadi siang meneleponku adalah pamanku…" kata Gaara yang mulai bicara.

"…" Sakura tidak menjawab, dia menunggu Gaara melanjutkan omongannya.

"Dia memintaku kembali untuk meneruskan perusahaannya, karena hanya aku keturunan yang tersisa." Lanjut Gaara.

"K…kapan kau akan pergi?" tanya Sakura.

"Besok." Jawab Gaara.

"Apaa! Kenapa begitu mendadak? Gaara kita baru saja menyatu, tapi…"

"Sakura…" potong Gaara meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Sakura. "dari kemarin aku selalu berfikir, hal apa yang dapat kulakukan agar kau bisa bahagia dan selalu tersenyum padaku, akhirnya kutemukan jawaban itu…"

Sakura yang kini tidak tahan menahan air matanya perlahan mulai menangis.

"Semoga kau bahagia bersama Sasuke." Kata Gaara dengan lembut.

Sakura langsung memeluk Gaara, entah kenapa dia sangat sedih sekali, Gaara yang sudah benar-benar seperti kakaknya harus pergi meninggalkannya.

"Huuu….huuuu..huu…aku tidak mau kau pergiii.." tangis Sakura memeluk Gaara.

Gaara tersenyum lembut, karena baru kali ini dia merasa seperti seorang kakak, Sakura memeluknya dan merengek agar Gaara tidak pergi dengan suara manjanya.

"Aku akan sering mengunjungimu...mungkin 2 tahun sekali setiap natal aku akan datang kesini." Kata Gaara.

"1 bulan sekali!" tawar Sakura sambil menangis.

"1,5 tahun sekali." Tawar Gaara.

"2 bulan."

"1 tahun."

"3 bulan."

"Bagaimana kalau 6 bulan sekali aku mengunjungimu?" tawar Gaara mengelus kepala Sakura.

"Huuu…huuuuu…aku akan sangat merindukanmuu…" kata Sakura yang kembali memeluk Gaara.

Gaara membalas pelukan Sakura dengan lembut, dan untuk pertama kalinya Gaara meneteskan air mata karena suatu hal berharga yang sudah dia lakukan untuk Sakura.

Malam hari itu menjadi makan malam terakhir di keluarga Haruno, suasananya jadi tak mengenakkan, sakura yang biasanya ceria, kini berdiam diri, bahkan tidak nafus untuk makan.

"Sakura, kenapa makananmu tidak kau sentuh?" tanya Gaara.

"Iya, makanlah yang banyak, kamu kan baru sembuh." Kata sang ibu.

"Iya," kata Sakura yang menyentuh makanannya secara perlahan.

Selesai makan malam, semua kembali ke kamarnya masing-masing, Sakura tidak bisa tidur, yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah Gaara, dia masih belum bisa menerima kepergian Gaara. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menelepon Sasuke agar bisa membuatnya tenang.

"_Halo."_ Jawab Sasuke.

"Hai." Sapa Sakura kembali dengan nada yang lesu.

"_Ada apa?"_ tanya Sasuke yang langsung tahu sepertinya Sakura sedang memendam sesuatu.

"Ng, tidak ada apa-apa, aku Cuma…"

"_Sakura jangan bohong."_

"…" sakura terdiam, dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menceritakannya pada Sasuke.

"Kau ingat, saat Gaara menerima telepon tadi siang?" kata Sakura.

"_Ah, ya aku ingat." _

"Itu telepon dari pamannya, dia meminta Gaara agar tinggal bersamanya untuk meneruskan perusahaannya, kau tahu Sasuke, aku sudah sangat sayang pada Gaara sebagai kakakku, aku tidak mau berpisah dengannya, bahkan dia sudah mulai akrab denganmu, tapi sekarang, kenapa dia malah pergi, aku…" suara Sakura sudah mulai panic dan gemetar.

"_Sakura!"_ teriak Sasuke ditelepon untuk memberhentikan kepanikan Sakura._"Lakukanlah hal yang kamu bisa lakukan untuk Gaara."_

Sakura terdiam mendengar perkataan Sasuke, akhirnya Sakura menangis ditelepon.

"Huhuuuuu" Sakura menangis pelan, dia tidak mau tangisannya itu terdengar oleh ibunya dan Gaara.

Sasuke hanya mendengarkan Sakura menangis, dia membiarkan Sakura menangis sampai dia puas. _"Apa perlu aku datang kesana?"_ tanya Sasuke.

"Ng. tidak perlu, terima kasih Sasuke sudah mau mendengarkanku." Kata Sakura.

"_Apapun untukmu, Sakura."_ Jawab Sasuke.

Sakura menutup teleponnya, dia keluar dari kamarnya, dia berjalan mnuju kamar Gaara yang berada diatas, dia menaiki tangga satu persatu hingga sampai didepan kamar Gaara, dia mengetuknya.

"Masuk." Kata Gaara yang masih bangun. "Ah, Sakura? Ada apa?"

"Gaara, mala mini, bolehkah aku tidur bersamamu?" pinta Sakura.

Gaara sangat kaget mendengar permintaan Sakura, karena biasanya yang meminta tidur bersama adalah Gaara.

"Tentu saja boleh, ayo kesini." Kata Gaara mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura.

Sakura meraih tangan Gaara dan mengambil posisi tidur disamping Gaara. Sakura terus memandangi wajah Gaara seolah dia tidak mau Gaara menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu?" tanya Gaara heran

"Tidak, hanya saja, waktu telah berjalan sangat cepat." Kata Sakura.

"Ya, dulu kau masih sangat kecil, tapi sekarang kau sudah tumbuh menjadi wanita dewasa." Kata Gaara.

"Kau juga, sekarang tumbuh menjadi pria tampan." Balas Sakura.

"Hahaha." Tawa Gaara ."…"

"Kau ingat? Saat aku mengganggu ibu saat masak, lalu pisau yang ibu pegang jatuh ketanganku, dan akhirnya tanganku luka?" tanya Sakura kepada Gaara.

"Ya, kau menangis habis-habisan saat itu." Jawab Gaara.

"Hihihi, iya, dank au membalut lukaku memakai perban, balutanmu sangat rapih." Kata Sakura. "Tapi, saat kau sendiri yang terluka, aku melihatmu, kau tidak bisa membalut lukamu sendiri, makanya aku belajar membalut dari ibu, dan aku juga sadar saat itu, kau tidak bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri." Kata Sakura. "Makanya aku berusaha untuk jadi adik terbaik untukmu."

Gaara terdiam mendengar Sakura bercerita tentang masa kecil mereka, Gaara memeluknya dan mengelus kepalanya hingga Sakura tertidur, mungkin ini yang terbaik, keadaan seperti ini sudah cukup bagi Gaara, Sakura yang mencintai Gaara seperti kakaknya sendiri adalah yang terbaik.

Keesokan harinya di bandara, kepergian Gaara diantar dengan Ibu, Sakura, Sasuke, dan Hinata.

"Gaara, sudah tidak ada yang tertinggal kan?" kata sang ibu.

"Iya bu, sudah kumasukan ke koper semua, bahkan kalau koper masih muat, aku akan memasukan Sakura ke dalam koper." Kata Gaara bercanda.

"Aku akan mencegahnya!" kata Sasuke.

"Jangan berkelahi dengan client mu nanti disana." Ejek hinata.

Gaara hanya tersenyum mendengar ejekan Hinata.

"Hilangkanlah sifat burukmu itu, kalau tidak kau tidak akan mendapatkan istri loh." Kata Naruto.

"Ya, terima kasih banyak yah, Naruto." kata Gaara mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan, Gaara sangat berterima kasih pada Naruto atas nasehat-nasehat yang diberikannya pada Gaara.

"ah…kau kebiasaan." Kata Sakura menghampiri Gaara dan membetulkan kerahnya. "Kalau memakai kemeja harus perhatikan bagian kerahnya ya, lalu jaga kesehatanmu, jangan bertingkah macam-macam." Kata Sakura yang tangannya bergetar sambil membetulkan kerahnya Gaara. "Makan yang banyak dan bergizi, kalau pulang larut sebaiknya mandi pakai air hangat, jangan terlalu banyak begadang, sering-seringlah tersenyum." Kata Sakura yang menangis dan menempelkan keningnya di dada Gaara.

Gaara memegang kepala Sakura dan mengelusnya, lalu dia mencium kepala Sakura dengan lembut, kemudian dia menatap Sasuke. "aku titip Sakura, jaga dia baik-baik, kalau tidak, aku akan mengambilnya kembali."

"Huh!, Sakura bukan barang tahu." Kata Sasuke tersenyum pada Gaara dan mengangkat tangannya keudara, begitu pula Gaara, mereka berjabat tangan untuk yang pertama kalinya. "hati-hati." Kata Sasuke, dan Gaara mengangguk.

"Sakura." Panggil Gaara yang masih dipeluk Sakura. "Sudah saatnya aku pergi."

Sakura melihat kewajah gaara dan menghapus air matanya lalu tersenyum pada gaara, sebisa mungkin Sakura memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk kakaknya itu.

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan yah, kakak" kata Sakura untuk pertama kalinya memanggil Gaara dengan sebutan kakak.

Gaara tersenyum dan memberikan ciuman kecil di bibir Sakura, tindakan Gaara membuat Sasuke naik pitam dan Ibu Sakura bengong.

"Heiii! Gaara! Kau cari mati ya!" teriak Sasuke.

"Hahahahaa, sampai jumpa!" teriak Gaara sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Ketika Gaara sudah pergi Ibu Sakura pamit untuk pulang duluan karena masih ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan.

"Gaara, tersenyum." Kata Hinata.

"Ya, alangkah baiknya kalau dulu dia seperti ini." kata Naruto.

Sasuke melihat kearah Sakura yang melihat kearah langit dengan wajah pelepasan.

"Heiii mau sampai kapan kau begini." Kata Sasuke memegang kepalanya.

"Sasuke, tanganmu berat." Kata Sakura.

"Ah heii, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?" ajak Naruto.

"Wah ide bagus, kemana?" tanya Hinata.

Spontan Sakura ceria dan mengatakan tempat tujuan mereka selanjutnya dengan wajah ceria. "Karaokeeeeeeee" teriak Sakura.

"Hhhhh, kemana saja asal tidak kesitu." Tolak Sasuke.

Akhirnya ketiga sahabat itu berjalan menuju tempat tujuannya dengan ceria. Kejadian demi kejadian telah berlalu, dan itu membuat hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura makin kuat, Gaara telah mengambil hikmah dari semua kejadian ini bahwa dia tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak yang bukan ditakdirkan untuknya. Sasuke yang makin overprotective pada Sakura, Naruto yang makin menyayangi Hinata karena setia telah menunggunya dan sempat mendukung perasaan Naruto pada Sakura, kini mereka berempat berjalan menuju masa depan mereka. dan persahabatan mereka tetap untuk selamanya.

"Ah…Sasuke, kenapa malam itu kau menyuruhku melakukan apa yang mau kulakukan untuk Gaara? Kau tidak khawatir kalau aku memutuskan untuk ikut dengan Gaara?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura

"Karena, kau milikku, selamanya." Jawab Sasuke sambil mencium bibir Sakura.

* * *

huaaaaaaaa...ngga nyangka reviewnya lebih banyak dari lucky for loving you...terima kasih banyak semuanyaaa...^3^

Maaf yah kalo endingnya kurang menarik, ini yang ada dibenakku, tadinya aku ingin membuat Gaara mati, tapi berhubung aku pecinta Gaara...AKU TIDAK TEGAAAA...hahahahaa.

aku tuh nulis fict ini lagi di suatu cafe yang berada di mall jakarta selatan, saat lagi ngopi2 sama temenku lucy...(special big thanks for her), dia bilang gini.

Lucy: lagi ngapain sih lo fit.

V3: bikin fanfict (jawab aku dengan coolnya sambil ngetik di laptop).

Lucy: fict apa fict apa? dia nyamber laptopku dan ngebaca semua fict ku, dan kau tau apa komentarnya?

'astaga fitriiii, dapet ide dari mana sih lo bikin karakter psycho kaya gini! mending ubah cerita deh, ntar banyak yang g suka baru tahu rasa lo!'

sakiiit hatiiii gueeeee...hahahahaha terus aku bilang.

V3: yah...cy, udah gue update semua, nih tinggal chapter terakhir.

Lucy: terus endingnya mau gmn?

V3: Gaaranya mau gue bikin mati karena nyelametin Sasuke kena bom, atau nyelametin Sasuke keserempet sepeda.

Lucy: najis g elit bgt lo! jangan lah, cerita lo sebelumnya udah mati tuh Sakura, demen bgt ada karakter yang mati sih lo, mending buat Gaaranya pergi aja.

padahal lucy ngomongnya sambil minum kapuchino, dan aku yakin dia asal ngomong, tapi jadi muncul ide ini deh...jadi begini lah endingnya, hahahahahahaha.

aku lagi mau bikin cerita baru, tapi masih bingung ber genre apa, aku minta masukan kalian yaaah...

apa aku bikin romance/fantasy yaaah...bingung...=_=.

sekali lagi makasih atas semua masukannya yaaah...luv u...


End file.
